A Dragon's Soul
by Aurora the Void Dragon
Summary: This is the first story I ever made with a friend of mine that featured Aurora. A figure stands alone in the void, watching endlessly as his world is destroyed and restarted. Welcome readers to a story of healing, a story of pushing forward over a new horizon... A story of a savior who chases glitching skeletons through the Antivoid from time to time :/
1. The Start of Something New

**The Start of Something New.**

The sound of a monsters body turning to dust fills the room as Asgore, the King of Monsters fell under the blade of the Child named Frisk. In the Void a dark figure sat crying as he watched as his old friend die. Even though only one person remembered him he was bound and determined to save his timeline from being destroyed completely, so in a burst of determination he reached out into the abyss and called for help!

A silhouette appeared in a bright window through space. Light burst from the opening, turning the darkness of the void to blinding light for an instant.

"Wingdings?" She asked. A girl dressed in grey and spectrum stood before the slick of tar that was the man who watched.

"It's happening again isn't it..?" Her eyes turned into a rhombus and an exclamation point.

The figure nodded solemnly, tear-like gunk running down from his tired empty eyes. The girl withdrew a flashing silver rectangle, and typed away tirelessly.

"Please..." rasped the shadow of the man, "You can heal it once-or a thousand times, but it will keep happening. **It won't end!** "

More murky liquid gushed from his sockets.

"I will keep watching my sons **die!** " He wailed, his form glitching out and becoming more goopy in appearance.

In the distance a portal was opened and out of it ran a Inverted looking Sans with error signs around him, in his hands he was holding a snowglobe, in it it showed a part of Snowdin-two skeletons making snowmen, Sans and Papyrus.

"I-I-It's _mine_ n-n-now!" the Skeleton yelled as he ran towards the others, but out behind him a deafening roar was heard as a blast of Void energy came shooting out of the portal barely missing the skeleton.

" **Error give that back or so help me I will throw you into the one place you fear**!" a voice yelled, soon after the holder of that voice ran threw the portal right after the thief. The owner of the voice was a Dragon, easily thirty feet tall and forty feet long including the tail. The dragon's scales where a Amethyst tone mixed with Obsidian. Rage was evident on It's face as it chased Error, who was running for his dear life.

"L-L-L-L-Leave me alone you dirty g-g-g-glithc-c-c-ch!" Error yelled as he summoned bones to attack the Dragon. As he does this he opens a new portal to jump threw.

"oh no you **don't!** You aren't getting away!" the void seems to darken around the portal and the snow globe as Error tries to jump through, he bounces off of it as the portal changes to show Underfresh.

"no, no, n-n-n-n-noooooo!" Error yells out as the Snow globe was ripped from his hands by the void and he was thrown into the Portal where Fresh Sans was waiting for him, the spunky 80's skeleton waves a silent greeting-the Portal closing behind him.

"okay that is over... I wish he would stop doing that" the dragon mumbles to It's self as it's form wavers, turning into a little girl no older then ten years of age with purple hair and eyes wearing a black dress. She walks over to the snow globe and picks it up lovingly before purple magic surrounds it and it vanishes.

"okay, now on to the next matter..." she says as she runs over to Gaster and the other Girl. "I heard someone calling for help?"

The two turned to the child that ran up to them. The Girl simply said "oh... that was fast."

Gaster was standing there in shock of what he just saw, muttering "that child is a freaking Dragon, Segoe, you sure know how to pick them."

the child just tilted her head to the side,"You know it is rude to stare Mr. Gaster, and what is your name please miss?"

"I am Segoe, Segoe of Inktale!" the girl said with a smile and wave. "who are you?"

"I have been called many things, but I go by 'Aurora' the Child does a curtsy. "so Gaster you called for me, is there anything the Void Dragon can do to help?"

*After a brief and to the point explanation by Gaster and Segoe*

"So...Let me get this straight, you want to get a pacifist ending, but one in were everyone lives and that there is no more resets?" Aurora asks. She looks at both of them with a smile "I can help but there will be a price."

Segoe looked down for a moment "I kinda gave that temmie all my muns so I will pay in other things".-. She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"That is okay, what is material wealth here in the void? My price is for you to let me make a snow globe using something of yours, it has to be either a place you know, or a bit of memory."

"O-oh!" Segoe exclaimed, searching her thoughts. Her shoulders tensed and her grey irises paled a bit, she appeared to be afraid of some distant past. "What kind of memory..?"

"it can be any memory, I wont remove it from you, just copy it. I don't get out of the void much so I am not picky about what you give me." A note of sadness and loneliness enters the child's voice.

"I-I guess..." Segoe pushed back any sign of weakness, squaring her shoulders and standing taller,"I might as well give you a happier one." Her irises swapped from circles to a star and a square. "Maybe the day I designed my first AU!"

Aurora simply smiled and handed Segoe a empty snow globe,"Here hold this and think about what you want it to show... and it is okay to show weakness now and then." as she says this her for flickers and for a split second some scars appear on her body.

"Ah!" Segoe gasped at what stood before her, almost dropping the snow globe, but she catches it as the Aurora regains posture.  
"Be careful," the little girl warned,"Sorry for startling you."  
Segoe sets her jaw and focuses on the glass. Under her fingertips, an image forms-moving not unlike a panoramic photo:  
 _"Try to catch me, Chara!" an echo of a voice teased.  
"Slow down, snowflake, don't trip!" a second warned.  
The first skids to a halt and huffs indignantly,"I'm not a snowflake!"  
Chara poked his nasal bone,"Tag!"  
"Hey that's not fair!" whined the skeleton, pulling his fluffy hood over his head. He chased after the apparition of a girl with chestnut hair and rusty eyes, her hair and sweater were scattered with beautiful golden flowers.  
In the distance, a figure watched admirably at her first creations-and the scene ended. _

Segoe's eyes watered as she returned the snow globe to the dragon-girl.

"thank you, for your purchase" purple magic swirls into the globe winding it back to the begining, Aurora waves her hand and a closet appears, inside of it is hundreds of snow globes, she walks in and places it down in an empty shelf labeled Segoe. "so it is time to begin" she walks out and hands Segoe a amethyst scale "use this to talk to me"

"Fascinating..." she prodded and inspected the valenē scale.

Aurora jumped "please don't do that, it feels weird, it is still connected to me, it is like someone is poking me." she shakes herself, like a dog shedding water. "So Gaster if you are ready for this to end, please give me your hand."

Gaster slowly held out his hand for the little girl to take, he looked better, more filled with hope then he has in a long time. As the child grabbed his hand a purple glow consumed the girl leaving nothing in its place as it vanished.

Segoe stared bumfuzzled at the spot where the companion and the stranger just stood. "I need to hide this..." she frowned, slipping the scale into a protective pocket on her beige bag. "Ink doesn't even need to know..."  
She conjured a small portal and stepped through, closing it behind her calling,"Ink! Have you seen Snowy and Chara recently?"  
Then the void was left as should be- empty and silent.

A portal decided to open somewhere above the metaphorical "floor" of the void. A glitching skeleton fell from it, landing face-first with a thud.


	2. End of Genocide

**End of Genocide**

The two children sat facing each other, one living the other a spirit filed with determination and the intent to destroy the world. They where arguing with each other, one wanted to erase, while the other wanted to go back and do it all over again. They both were corrupted by the countless killing they had done together, it all started out because of the fallen child's fear.

"Who said you had any choose in the matter Frisk?" Chara grinned evilly as they ran forward to strike Frisk.

Suddenly a bright flash of light was seen, when the light died down a dark mist swirled through the room making it hard to see what just happened.

"So these are the two children that made the Underground go empty... I have to say I am **Disappointed** in what I see from them. Did you truly think that you don't have to face the consequences of your actions **children**?"

The children sat in shock, they have never had this happen to them before, after 259 resets this is the first time something truly new has happened, and they are terrified.

"Who are you to judge us?" Chara called out challenging into the darkness, trying to sound threatening.

"How cute, a child challenging their elder, then again you killed your mother and father, let alone _your best friend"_ that last part sounded so much like Asriel talking that Chara took a step back.

" **Answer me!** " they cried out in pain and anger, their small incorporeal body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Fine, as you wish... _my child_ " this time it was in the voice of Toriel, his mother. The mist suddenly departed leaving a lone figure standing there, the only thing that they could find out was the fact that it stood about six feet tall, for it wore a black cloak with the hood up concealing the person's face. "You can call me your final judge, _**and it is time to be judged!**_ " this time it was Sans' voice.

The so called Demon smiled a wicked smile "We already killed that self appointed judge, what makes you think that you will be able to do better than him, person in a cloak"

The figure started to laugh "I am no self appointed judge, nor am I unaware of what you have done Chara, the self appointed demon, and you Frisk, the child of determination. I stand here as Judge, Jury, and Executioner because I am truly a third party in all of this, for I am the **Dragon of The Void**!" with those final words a wave of darkness pulses outwards from the speaker.

"What the $ #$ just happened!?" Chara exclaimed as Frisk was swept of their feet when the wave hit them, they stood up and quickly got into position to fight. They looked for their challenger, apon seeing them they froze in fear for in front of them was a creature larger then Omega Flowey was standing in front of them.

"C-c-chara look" A trembling finger pointed at the dragon that was before them, getting the so-called demons attention.

" **Let us begin!** " the dragon roared as the familiar affect as a fight started. The kids were scared, yet determined to win.

"We will win! no matter how many times you kill us we will be back!" they yelled out in an attempt to intimidate.

"So there is no room for Mercy? Ok then, I will just **Destroy** it then!" The dragon's tail slammed down into the Mercy button in front of Frisk, completely shattering it. "Even if you wanted to I will not accept your mercy any more. I will allow you to go first."

"Fine then, we didn't need it anyway! Kill It Frisk!" Frisk pressed the Attack button, ran up and swung with all of his might.

*crunch* **999,999,999 damage**

"There is no way it survived that... right?" Frisk asked in fear as the battle didn't end.

"It seems that I underestimated you... that hurt quite a bit" the health bar appeared showing that the dragon had only 1 hp left. "it seems I should try a bit harder no?" Purple magic filled the air as the dragon attacked using It's claws and tail. Frisk keep dodging like a champ, but they got hit by the tail coming in from behind them.

*thwack* **90 damage**

"how is this possible, that hit should have killed you!" the Children yell as one, Frisk hits the Attack button once more. "You die here!" They yell with glee.

*swish* **Miss**

" _ **What did you think I would just stand there?**_ " Sans voice came from the dragon as it dodged the child's attack "If you want to hit me you are going to have to try harder than that!" the dragon looked around "How about a change of pace?" Purple magic flared out, when it cleared they where in the throne room. "Much better!"

 **The Void Dragon healed for 100,000,000 Hp**

"So you can dodge as well, fine." they grumbled. Frisk pressed the Act button then pressed check. "lets find out more about you!

 **The Void Dragon, Aurora Att. 110, defense 999999999. A dragon's scales are hard to pierce through.**

"So you like to peek at other people's stats? **then lets have fun with yours!** " Purple magic again flashed through the air as those words echoed across the room. They know stood in the Judgment hall.

"what was that supposed to do Mrs. Dragon?" Chara called out in glee.

"um Chara, look at our LV!" Frisk called out in fear, Chara looked down.

"The #$# !" Chara was trying to understand what happened, for instead of being LV 20, they where now LV 19

 **Aurora has eaten your LV health healed to full**

" **kill her!** " Frisk charged at her after hitting the Attack button, but he missed again, then They froze

 **Megalovania Intensifies!**

The sound of Sans' boss fight music fills the room as Aurora laughs "I guess it is my turn to give you a _**Bad Time**_ , I will just borrow these, I am sure he wont mind." Gaster blasters appeared surrounding Frisk, who just smiled and got ready to dodge the blasts.

"I have dodged these before!" They said as the blasters charged up and fire Frisk dodgeing them like a pro, suddenly Frisk feels pain as one of the blasters fired faster then it was supposed to. "How! It shouldn't have been charged up enough yet!"

 **5 damage**

Frisk, quickly ate something. **Hp maxed out**.

"Have you not yet figured it out yet child? I mess with time, just like you, only mine is more... finesse." Aurora attacked using a combination of claws and blasters.

 **30 damage**

"Attack, use the same tactic that we used with Sans!" Chara called out as Frisk smashed the attack button.

*crunch* **999,999 damage**

"So it seems that you still have fight in you, time to go farther back it seems!" Purple light flashes once more, when it cleared they where standing on a stage.

 **Death By Glamour begins to play**

The kids checked their stats Lv 15, and they no longer had The Locket and the Real Dagger, instead they had the Temmie Armor and Empty Gun . Chara's rage over took him Two songs overlapped in the air around the battle-more so the lack of. Twin tunes with the same meaning on opposing sides. "I, too, can intensify the Fight" Chara grinned wickedly. Frisk slammed their hand into the Fight button as they shot the dragon in silence.

*Bam* **100,000 damage**

"So this fight continues... As you wish" Aurora said with a hint of sadness

 **The Dragon eats your missing LV, health restored**

" **Kill** , **Kill** , **Kill** , **Kill** it and we can Erase this world! Chara has lost it in their rage. Frisk hits the Attack button once again.

*bam* **100,000 damage**

"Farther back we go, were we stop depends on when you give up." The same purple flash happens now they stand on a walkway covered in spiderwebs.

 **Spider Dance begins to play**

"Not again!" Chara cried out, LV 14. "At least we have the same wepons! **KILL**!" Frisk hits the button, almost like a machine.

*bam* **10,000 damage**

"Frisk, do you still wish to fight after all of this?" The attacks came, but this time they were a combination of Muffets and Mettatons attacks.

 **Frisk Takes 60 damage**

Frisk Grunts in pain, and a look of sorrow flashes in his eyes, he goes into his item menu and ate more food, it looked like a steak?

 **Frisk's Hp maxed**

Aurora attacked again, but this time Frisk managed to doge everything. "Well done kid, but it won't last"

Frisk hit the attack button before Chara could even say anything "Yes Kill!"

*bam* **10,000 damage**

"Down the river of time we go once more" The flash of light happens again, now they were standing on a bridge made of stone. "You are really pushing it kid."

 **Battle Against A True Hero plays**

"Even though we are at LV 10 we will still win!" chara cries out, while Frisk starts to look more hesitant about all of this. Chara hits the Attack button using Frisk's body. They attack with the Ballet shoes, but they miss, "what is wrong Partner getting cold feet?" Chara asks, Frisk just Shakes their head.

"Even farther we go!" The same purple Flash, only now they stand in a field of snow " _Do you think that even the worst person can change, I still believe in you!_ " this time Papyrus' voice came from the Dragon. Unknown to Frisk/Chara is that standing in the trees stood Sans with Papyrus' scarf in his hands staring at the fight in front of him.

Frisk is visible shaken from those words, as is Chara "T-t-that doesn't matter anymore!" Chara cries as they made Frisk attack. "I don't care that we are LV 8, I don't care any more!"

*wham* **100 damage**

A now familiar flash of purple light, now we stood in the hallway in front of the door, over Toriel's dust. "One last stop."

 **Aurora has almost eaten her fill**

Frisk is crying as they swing they toy knife at Aurora "I was scared, I didn't know!"

*wham* **10 damage**

"Last stop" another flash came but this one was brighter than all of the rest, when it cleared we stood in the entrance to the underground. "Do you still wish to fight child?"

 ***Aurora is sparing you**

"No, NO, _NO,_ _ **NO!**_ " Chara wailed stamping her feet in fury.

 ***Mercy**

 ***Spare**

 ***The battle ends.**

 ***The music stops.**

 ***Que** **Chrome Script**

"It's not that easy, Frisk."

"Wha-?" Frisk finally speaks, their eyes flying open.

The owner of the voice glides out of the darkness at the end of the tunnel. Boots clicked on the violet floor, the ground they touch turning grey beneath their feet. They had their hood pulled over their head.

A soft song played as the figure approached Frisk, it sounded like a music box. They removed their hood to reveal themself, slick with monochrome.

The spectrum was all grey.

 ***Frisk recognizes this song.**

 ***Frisk goes to hug the figure.**

"Wipe your tears, Frisk," the black and white girl frowned, the music slowed. Frisk, baffled, takes a step back.

"Segoe..? Hurk!-"

 **9999999999999999999999**

They were impaled by a spike of black tar, ink magic. It turned to liquid as Frisk fell to their knees.

"I'm...sorry..." they wheezed, blood running from their mouth and wound.

"Too little too late," Segoe scowled.

"FRISK YOU IDIOT!" Boomed the apparition.

"Shoo, Chara," Segoe snapped.

The monochrome girl turned to face the dragon,"I owe you my thanks."

The dragon dips their head.

Segoe scoops up the dead child in her arms, crimson turning slate on her clothes as the color drains from Frisk. She turns on her heel venturing back into the shadow.

"Chara..." she turns to adress the ghost who was still confused,"Lay off for a few timelines okay? Take care of yourself.. because someone really cares about you," her eyes flashed with hurt and she blinked back tears. She disappeared leaving the Dragon and the demon.

Beautiful flowers erupted from everywhere possible-grey. The existing ones turned grey too. Everything turned grey. The flowers bloomed to cover the puddle of blood that was Frisk's.

Chara's hand traveled to the spot above her soul. Black tears streamed from her eyes as she turned to dust. A single black flower fell from where she once hovered, falling into the middle of a ring of grey flowers.

The Soul of hatred returned to the Ruins.

The dragon's form shifted to reveal a little girl in black. She delicately picked up the black flower and put it in her hair. She too turned to retreat in the darkness at the corner of existence.

 ***RESETING**

 _"Thank you for your purchase."_


	3. Leads to Redemption

**Leads to Redemption**

Aurora sat down in the corner of the room waiting for Segoe to return. In front of her is Frisk frozen in mid air just before they fell on the floor. The normally bright room is faded out.

"I say this even though you wont hear me, Frisk, but in so many timelines you are loved by so many. I know that in the one in which you fought me you were consumed by fear, but you don't have to be, the only monster that ever inspired fear-true fear-is Flowey, and even he only does it as a defense mechanism. For he to fell victim to fear, he feared his lack of feelings, so he tried to find a way to fill that gap,"she sighs,"There is so much good you could do, I have seen it, all I have done all these four hundred years is watch. I have seen so much pain and grief yes, but also so much love and hope. It made it bearable to watch from The Void."

She reaches into a pool of shadow a pulls out a snow globe, she starts to toss it from side to side. "I feel a bit foolish for doing this after all it isn't like someone is just standing there listening to this." Her form flickers showing burn marks, slashes, and other bruises covering her small body. "everyone has darkness in them selves, how did they put it... ah everyone has an angle and a demon, but it is up to the individual what choose to walk down. Though their will be people who walk down the dark path, whether by choice or by accident it matters not, for it is those you walk the other road to help those find the light, if you know how even the ones in the darkest pits can be saved."

She looks down at the snow globe that she holds in her hands with a sad smile on her face. "You will have a family, a good family in these Monsters, the path to peace is never an easy road to walk but you will gain so much,"she gives a small chuckle,"You know, I am envious with you, you will make so many friends, have adventures, and be happy." a slight bitter tone enters her voice. "The only one who remembers me is Error, and that is because I have kept AUs alive, even if they are just frozen moments in time." She sets down the snow globe. "This isn't the first time I have helped out a timeline in need, but in the end afterwards they forgot about me."

She taps the snow globe, and in it a scene begins to play, in it it shows Aurora and Dancetale Sans dancing in the Judgment Hall. "This was my favorite moment in all of my time in stepping in, this was the time I felt the most alive. I was standing in for their world's version of you, Frisk. Something had happened to you during a reset, so their Gaster made a deal with me, though after that dance Gaster found that world's Frisk and out I went. I returned there once, and they had no memory of me at all." At this she just sat there crying. Suddenly she stops and turns towards the entrance. "I know you are there Segoe, don't worry everyone is frozen in time except us, For them only a microsecond will have passed when I stop the spell."

* * *

~Small rewind~

"Ugh! What's wrong with this code?!"

Segoe fumbled with the letters, numbers, and symbols dancing on her screen.

"Ah! There! [spr.3** ]..." she tapped the strand with her stylus. "Access denied?" She was baffled at this. She tried again, this time allowing entry with a passcode.

"Umm..." she entered:

 **Segoe_ 037**

 ***Access granted**

"Aww yis!" She fist-pumped,"Wait, what?"

 **[ ]**

"Hmm...we're going to need a good Reset for this..." Segoe realized it was beyond her power.

She pulled out a walkie-talkie type device and spoke into the receiver, the effects were inter-dimensional so everyone would get the notification.

"Segoe Script requesting backup to Courier New, I repeat requesting backup. We need an k42 at coordinates x-01 y-03 z-00, over," she spoke.

"Courier New to Segoe Script checking in, I'm on my way, over," answered a female voice.

A girl appeared at Segoe's side wearing a spunky blue and orange hoodie, she flicked her catlike ears in greeting. This was Courier, refuge of the Nekotale collapse stationed in Outertale for the time being.

"I'm assuming this is a problem to big for one of your Resets?" She asked, black tail twitching curiously.

"Yes," Segoe dipped her head in greeting, "We need a True Reset for Undertale."

"On it," the space cat flashed a smile, gripping her necklace-it's a save point pendant. "This might take a few, though, and you look like you're busy."

"I am, I'll be on my way."

"Good luck, Segoe."

"Thanks," and she was swallowed by black ink, reappearing in the grey room.

There, Aurora in all of her glory, looked beaten and ruined, speaking with a frozen Frisk. Then she turned her mighty head to face her, brilliant purple eyes slicing through the gloom where Segoe stood.

"I know you are there Segoe, don't worry everyone is frozen in time except us, For them only a microsecond will have passed when I stop the spell."

"Thank you," she stepped out, monochrome again for she could not project color in other AUs.

"A True Reset is in progress as we speak."


	4. Redemption requires action

**Redemption requires action**

The two girls sat in the darkness as everything in this world reset around them. Aurora's appearance has switched back to normal, and she was holding the snow globe in her hands like it was her life line. "So, um, how much did you hear?"

"Not too much," Segoe assured,"You were mumbling anyway."

Aurora nods relieved,"I was talking my heart out and it was a bit embarrassing for me..." she pulls the snow globe to her heart.

Segoe's eyes flashed back to a painful memory. Then she nodded, "I understand...Talking to myself helps me, too."

"At least you have friends to talk to, I am alone for most of my life... you saw my wounds right? Well not all of them where from a fight." Dancetales' megolovania plays from the snow globe.

"What do you have there..? Dancetale?" Segoe frowned thoughtfully. Moving to find a seat next to the dragon shape-shifter.

"yes, this is my favorite memory" Aurora smiles down at it, then starts to cry "It is also where I learned that no one remembers me once I have been removed from their world."

Segoe sits gently next to Aurora, "I'm so sorry...Oh, here!" She did an odd spiraling motion with her hands, a small figure apearing underneath her gloved palms. Ink magic. It looked live a silhouette of Dancetale Sans. Then, as if Segoe were it's puppeteer, it danced as she mover her fingers with it. "It's just a little party trick, but I hope this helps..."

"I can do one better, though it always ends." Aurora smiles sadly and gets up and walks out a little bit and starts to hum along, as she does so the snow globe begins to expand and engulf the girls. Segoe finds herself on the sidelines as Aurora curtsies to Sans and begins to dance.

Sans smiles, shaking his head,"How many times have you done this, and this time you brought a friend?"

Segoe's eyes widened to full moons, orb-like irises swapped for stars. "I-Is he real..?"

Both Sans and Aurora laugh at Segoes reaction. "I am real to an extent, I am her memory of me, I know everything that I knew before this, and what she has told me, but the real me is still in his world."

Aurora hugs Sans and begins to cry as he hugs her. "I miss you, Sans."

"I know my little Draco."

A small streak of purple appears on Aurora's face as she pulls back from the hug, wrinkling her nose at him,"I asked you not to call me that!"

Segoe's knees buckled, "I-I've never seen m-magic like this!" She scanned over her thoughts frowning in defeat, "How?! It doesn't fall under any listed category!"

"My connection to the Void has strengthened my mental will, and with me ability to manipulate a person's personal timeline, I am able to also make copies of times and places and return to them at will. Though there is a price to this kind of thing..." Aurora says as some small cuts appear on her body. "Each memory I freeze requires a bit of myself to sustain the magic."

"Which is why I asked you not to do this when you first told me about it." Sans says gruffly. Aurora just looks at the ground in shame.

"I couldn't let this memory fade." She turns to Segoe "Each snow globe is made up of one of my scales, which is why it is possible for me to do this."

"Oh..." Segoe deadpanned. Her fingers traced the scale in her jacket pocket gently.

"It was nice to see you again, and to met you miss, but it is time to go." Sans gently pushed Aurora away.

 _It's like she made this before he met me..._ Segoe thought.

"I know but still, thank you for understanding." The walls slowly close in as the snow globe is back to it's original size. The dark room that we where in has started to be pieced back together as the world slowly loads. Aurora looks around,"It wont be long now."

"Never doubt Courier," Segoe nodded. Then her eyes averted in embarrassed triangles,"What now? I didn't plan this far ahead!" She released a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I haven't finished the job, so I will have to do that, don't get this wrong, but I am not in any rush to finish this. Though I will do it, so I will be staying here and going with them in this run." Aurora tilts her head to one side. "I have a plan for when this is over, this world will not be Reset again."

Segoe nodded, filled with a brief sense of determination. "Sounds good! But I need to get back home, I've got a couple a' knuckleheads to check on...The ones from the snow globe I mean-Heh..." She remembers what Aurora said earlier, and feels guilty.

"It is alright Segoe, It has been roughly two hundred years from that day, my heart only feels an echo of that pain, I shall keep him in my memories, even though I am not in his." Aurora walks over to the snow globe, picking it up she holds it close to her heart. "Do you mind if I could meet this Courier person? I wish to thank them."

"Oh of course! She'd love to meet you, I'm sure the others would too!" Her irises swapped for stars, bouncing back and forth on her feet.

Aurora blinks. "you are so much like him..." she says, a sad smile on her face. "To the Void?" she held out the hand that wasn't holding the snow globe.

"To the void!" Segoe chirped, then her face turned serious,"Him?" Her eyes became a rhombus and an upside-down question mark.

"You remind me so much of Blueberry and Ink," she smiled at the thought,"They where so much fun to be around." A purple light flashes in the room, when it fades nothing remained.

-In the Void.

After the flash faded the Girls found themselves in the void once more. "Ah, it always feels good to be home!" Aurora smiled happily.

Segoe pulled out her "walkie-talkie" and sent a group message: "Segoe Script to crew, meet at coordinates x-34 y-28 z-16 for a meeting!"

"Sounds fun, want me to bring anything?" Aurora smiled a bit nervously.

"What would you like?" Segoe asks quizzically.

Aurora smiled a bit evilly, and reached out and pulled a life sized puppet of Error "want to scare them?"

"Aww yeah! This'll scare the socks of Avenir!" Her pupils became a star and an upside-down heart. Excitement evident at the thought of her friends' reactions.

"This is going to be a bit weird but...Lets Do This!" Aurora's entire body turns into a purple mist and enters the puppet, making it more real. the Puppet stood up and begin to move around. "T-t-t-this is alwa-a-a-ays a bit uncom-m-m-m-fortable at first."

"I know what to do!" Segoe pulled her stylus from her bag, selecting a dark blue, and running it in the air in front of herself,"Hold on a bit, and don't freak out." The coils of blue ink wrapped around her not unlike tangible threads. They mimicked Error's strings and they expanded to suspend her from the ceiling. "Go puppet," she joked gently with a lidded grin, mimicking Sans.

'Error' nods "Do yo-o-ou want t-t-to pretend f-f-fight?" there is a note of suppressed joy.

"Oh..." Segoe blushes uncomfortably, "I-If it's for the act," She worked her way out of the strings.  
"Wait...Can you mimic his magic?"

In her normal voice she side "After fighting him a couple times I time froze some of his attacks here in the void that I can pull up if need be," she laughed,"Surprised him when I fired his own Gaster Blaster at him!" 'Error's' eye glowed and a Gaster blaster appeared, "See?"

"Woah!" Segoe repressed a shiver, "that's pretty realistic!"  
The echo of an opening portal resounds through the void, Segoe's face paled,"Someone's here!"

* **Aurora challenges Segoe to a battle** *

A sudden staticky glitching noise erupts as the title changes to:

* **Error challenges Segoe to a battle** *

"I f-f-f-found you you dirty Gli-i-i-itch!" with a wave of his hands 'he' sent a wave of bones at Segoe.

A horrendously shattered, cyan soul erupted from Segoe and she tried to hide it as she dodged. Her face flushed as she met eyes with 'Error.'

'Error' look at her and smiled,"I-i-i-it looks as we-e-eak as ever!" with another wave ribbons erupted from 'his' fingers, almost unnoticeable a purple light surrounded the soul shielding it.

A small notice appeared in Segoes sight: * **The Void shall protect your soul, don't fear for I don't judge** *

Segoe nodded unnoticeably. False-struggling against "Error's" attack, she shouted indignantly, "You'll never destroy the AUs, Error!"

"What the h*** is going on?!" A feminine voice shouted: Aclonica of Underfell.

"Wha-Segoe?!" Another gasped: Courier of Outertale-Nekotale refugee.

The act was going great as "Error" cackled.  
"Augh! Error!" wailed the voice of Avenir of Underswap.

Score!

"Nu! Moma!" That was not the right voice. Helvectia of Horrortale protected two small children.

"Th-h-he look on yo-o-our faces" with a wave of 'his' hands a Gaster Blaster appeared, "Well, I wouldn't gr-r-r-race it with a desc-c-c-cription.

Another note appeared: * **want to stop?** *

* **I don't want to scare Snowy and Chara! So, yes please!** *

Suddenly all of the attacks froze in mid air. A quiet laugh fills the air as the Void swallowed the bones, the strings, and the Blaster. "I am sorry but that was to funny!"

Segoe dropped from her bindings, recollecting her patient soul, and rushing to the two behind Helvectia.  
"I'm so sorry you two! I didn't know they would bring you here!" She embraced the Elementtale siblings.  
Aclonica appeared to be the only one enjoying the joke. The Helvectia laughed. Courier tried, too.  
Avenir was crying,"Segoe!" He wailed,"I thought it was Error and he got you!"

"Not too far from the truth," A purple mist leaves 'Error' as it does so it becomes a puppet once more. "It is nice to meet you all! Oh, and welcome to my home everyone!" out of the void a table appears with Enough chairs for everyone. "It has been a good many years from the last time I had people over."

Segoe chuckled with something unreadable. The group settled at the table, though the youngest two were wary of the shifter. "So your..?" Aclonica growled.

"Call me Aurora, I am a denizen of the Void. I have taken up a request with Segoe to fix a few things, and I wanted to meet her friends." She turns to Segoe, she waves her hand and the purple glow that was surrounding her soul faded away. "Oh and please don't freak out!" as she said this the mist came together and formed Aurora's dragon Form.

Snowy gripped Segoe's jacket as she picked him up, he buried his face in her flank. Chara hovered threateningly over her head. "Aurora...please," Segoe rolled her eyes, adjusting the bundle on her hip. The rest of the group was taking it quite well, only exchanging hushed questions.

"Fine!" Her form is once more covered with mist, when it vanishes Aurora appears in her child form. She then walks over to the table and touches it, whispering something in an unknown language. Out of the Void food appears on the Table, a mix between everyone's favorite food. "Is this Better?"

"Woah!" Chara exclaimed,"Snowflake, look!"

"Is that ButterscotchCinnamon pie?!" He whipped around in Segoe's lap, she chuckled at his response.

"Better," she smiled thankfully.

"So your not a frigging dragon god or are you?" Aclonica was looking edgier than usual.

"If you want to call me that, go ahead, I am simply an old part of the Void, I have had a long time to practice my magic." She snaps her fingers and suddenly she is on the other side of the table, and she was wearing Aclonica's hoodie,"Like so, this thing is actually quite comfortable."

"H-HEY! Give that back!" Aclonica yowls.

"Why...Is it your _BOYFRIEND'S_?" Segoe smiled wickedly.

"N-No I-" Aclonica turned red.

Aurora Snaps her fingers again, this time Aclonia had her hoodie back but the table was now on the 'ceiling' of the Void. she snapped again and everything was normal once more. "So can I have your names please? I don't want to be rude, but the only person's name I know here, besides Segoe, is Chara."

"Helvectia!" Hissed an off voice, slamming her bloodied axe on the table,"I'm from Horrortale!"

"You know my name..." Segoe passed the question to the skeleton in her lap,"This is Elementtale Sans, Snowy is easier." The skeleton took a bite of the pie Segoe sliced for him. His pinpricks made contact with the shifter: right normal, left a snowflake-earning him his nickname.

"Aclonica..." the girl pulled her hoodie over her brunet head. "Underfell."

"Avenir!" the bandanna wearing boy exclaimed, eyes stars,"UNDERSWAP!"

"Courier," the catlike girl twitched her tail in greeting,"I was from Nekotale before it's collapse, but Segoe got me stationed in Outertale."

"It is nice to meet you all, I am Aurora the Void Dragon." She Does a small curtsy, she turns to Courier. "I thank you for creating the True Reset for us while I watched over Frisk." Her eyes flash purple. "Darn it, I got time for one question from each of you, except for Aclonica, before the world is back up and running. So who wants to ask first?"

"HEY!" Aclonica frowned.

"You can have my question," Segoe motioned to her,"I'm up to date."

"WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?!" Avenir slammed his gloved hangs on the table, claiming the first question.

"Many things, most of them center around time manuplation, besides that I can also 'eat' a persons LV." was the quick response. "though some of the stuff I do also is because of my link to the void, primary thing of that is my shape changing. Also the reason I said Aclonica didn't get one, was because she already asked one."

Aclonica crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Have you ever KILLED someone?!" Helvectia smiled evilly, fingering her axe.

"Quit asking unrelated questions!" Segoe spat.

"Yes I have, and no I am not going to talk about it." Aurora didn't even flinch at the question.

Alrighty...moving on," Courier spoke up,"What did I Reset exactly?"

"Finally a real question!" Segoe sighed with relief,"Who's answering this one?" She glanced at the shifter, seeing who would take over this explanation.

"Me and Segoe where asked to stop the Genocide runs in an AU by that world's Gaster, the only problem was that Chara had corroded Frisk Data, so that even if we did reset Chara would still be in control. After this I am going back to make sure that it worked," Aurora said with a slight smile.

"We need to go, too, guys," Segoe collected the two kids,"Ink must be wondering what happened.

"Yeah, I was chilling with my home slice until you decided to intervene," Courier twitched her ears,"See ya."

"I'm headed home, too," Aclonica growled.

"Oh! Byeee~" Helvectia dragged.

"Blue has probably finished the tacos by now!" Avenir pouted. All but Segoe and her accompanying tykes were sent back to their AUs.

"Do you need any help?" Segoe asked.

With a wave of her hand a portal to the world opened showing Frisk lying down on the Flowers. "No I am good, but if you want to talk to me use the scale, hold it in your hand and call me."

Segoe nodded her head, retreating to her adoptive AU. The shifter was left in silence. Aurora walks over to Frisk and looking up into the sky, suddenly growing wings she flew to the top of the pit then she snapped her fingers letting time once more flow. She allowed herself to fall down into the patch of flowers with out slowing herself down.

* **Thud** * The pain was more that she suspected and she soon here vision to black as she faded into unconscious.


	5. First Steps

**First Steps**

"Ow my head! Why is it always my head? You would think after all the Resets I would be able to land better." Frisk sat up rubbing there head. "Chara, you there?" After a few moments of silence. "Chara?" they look around in confusion, their eyes stop once they see a child lying on the ground less than a foot from them. "What? This isn't supposed to happen."

Frisk quickly got up and walked over to them. "Are you all right?" After getting no response Frisk rolled them over quickly seeing that the person was a little girl around his age, after a quick look over Frisk saw that the only thing wrong with them was that they were unconscious from the fall. Her hair was a brilliant purple, and she wore a clean black dress.

"I wonder who you are?" Frisk sits down right next the girl deep in thought. "The last timeline, that was new I wonder what caused that thing to appear. It talked as if it knew us, but I would know if we had met." There is a brief moment of silence. Frisk's eyes brimmed,"Segoe was there to at the end and they acted like they had met or that they were working together... Segoe I'm sorry!"

"Will you be quiet please," a sleepy voice muttered.

Frisk jumped in shock, they were unaware that they had been talking out loud,"I am sorry but are you not worried about the fact that you feel down here?"

"I just kicked your but Frisk, and yes I know who you are, and yes I know Segoe, and yes I am that dragon, my name is Aurora, okay?" Aurora said sleepily. Rolling back over in the flowers in hopes of returning to sleep.

"What? How, you look human?" Frisk's mind was racing, how is it possible for this girl and that dragon to be the same person, just how?

"Ha, you are the perfect example of not judging a book by its cover, and MAGIC!" with that she sits up. "Listen, after Segoe killed you, you Reset like normal right?"

"Right" Frisk said with a voice filled with confusion.

"But there was something wrong, Chara was starting to completely take you over mind, body, and Soul. So Segoe had one of her teammates activate a True Reset, so the only ones that know about what happened in the other Resets that are from this world are you and Gaster."

"What you two made a True Reset, and what do you mean Chara was taking me over?" Frisk has gone from confusion to panic.

"Because of the multiple Geno runs you and Chara began to overlap with each other, and it was clear that Chara had a stronger will than you, you had the **Determination** , but not the will to control Chara, once they became like that." She rubs her face. "So are you going to try Geno again?"

Frisk looked at the ground,"During our fight did you truly mean those words? About even the worst person can change?"

"Yes I do Frisk, but my words don't matter, your intentions do, so what is it going to be?"

"I...I don't want to kill anyone, you were right I killed out of fear, Flowey scared me into not trusting others. Then Toriel left I... I just thought that it was what I had to do." Frisk started to cry.

Aurora hugged them "It is alright Frisk, this time we will save everyone, even Chara." She stood up. "Now we need to go!"

Frisk wiped away their tears. "okay lets do it!" The said with the biggest smile on their face. They ran up and garbed Aurora's hand. Together they walked into the next room, waiting for them was a single flower in a patch of sunlight. Aurora was enjoying the sudden wash of company.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said with false cheer,"You're new to the Underground aren't you?"

Aurora tilted her head to the side, but before she or Frisk could say anything Flowey continued his little speech,"Golly you must be so confused! Someone will have to teach you two how things work around here! I guess little ole' me will have to do! Ready here we go!" The area darkened around us as the familiar feeling of entering a fight happens, Frisk's red soul appeared, but Aurora's soul didn't. Flowey sent a quick look of confusion before smiling.

"See that heart that is your soul!" At that point both Frisk and Aurora stopped paying attention to what flowey was saying, Frisk was wondering why Aurora's soul didn't, was it because she was a Monster, or was it something else? Aurora was to busy Singing something, actually it fit with Flowey's theme, she was bobbing to the music and everything. When the 'friendliness pellets' came they both dodged them, and again, and again.

Flowey's look of friendliness vanished as he goes all demonic on them,"You know what is going on here don't you, you both just wanted to see me suffer! **In this world it is Kill or be Killed! Die!** "With that a ring of pellets surrounded them, slowly drawing closer while Flowey laughed his evil laugh.

Frisk hugged Aurora, using that to whisper to her,"What are you singing?"

Aurora smiled and whispered back "It is called Your Best Friend, I heard it in a different AU:"

Your Best Friend (Undertale the Musical)

Suddenly a ball of Fire hit Flowey sending him across the room as a motherly voice said,"What a miserable creature torturing such poor innocent youths. Don't be afraid my Children, I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins!"

"My name is Aurora and this is Frisk!" Aurora was excitedly bouncing on her feet at Toriel's arrival.

Toriel smiled and said "I pass through this area everyday to see if anyone has fallen down, you are the first humans to have fallen down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs!" Frisk ran up to her and grabbed her hand, Aurora did the same after glaring at Flowey.

After a brief walk Toriel lead the children up to a dummy, she explained what a fight was to us, and to not Fight but to use Mercy instead. Aurora looked at Frisk "you go first!"

Frisk nodded and walked up to the dummy and entered a fight. Frisk hit Act then Talk. "Hi, how are you doing?" After that the fight ended and Toriel looked happy. Then it was Aurora's turn, an evil smile crossed her face as she entered the fight. Aurora just sat there and spammed the Mercy button, until the dummy had enough of her foolishness and floated up and out of sight, Toriel's face just had the funniest expression, it caused Aurora to bust out laughing as Frisk look just as confused as Toriel did.

Toriel shook her head before smiling and saying "Come my children, lets go." After we walked through the next room Frisk entered a fight with a Froggit, they hit the Act button and hit complement "you look nice today Mr. Froggit!" Then Toriel entered the fight and just gave him the glare only a mother could, the Froggit quickly ended the fight and ran away from that stare.

A little bit later Toriel left us after she did the independence test and after handing Frisk the phone. Frisk looked nervous before asking,"Why does your Soul not come out when you enter a fight?"

"Because I don't want it to," was the reply he got. Frisk just rolled their eyes then decided to call Toriel, after a few calls they called her mom on accident. Toriel was very happy about that, and so was Frisk. "Hey lets call her Goat Mom, how about that?" Frisk nodded happily! "Now lets go!" after the usual phone calls, to which we said butterscotch over cinnamon, but that we didn't mind the other, we got to Toriel's house.

"So how did you like Napstablook?" Frisk asked

"It was fun! I like the Dapperblook hat thing he does!" before Aurora could say anything more Toriel came out.

She was worried for us but We hadn't taken any damage, she was a bit surprised, but grateful,"Oh it was foolish trying to surprise you this way! Oh well, follow me, my children!" she lead us into her home, once we stepped inside we felt the welcoming atmosphere of the house. "Do you smell that? Surprise I baked Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie! I thought that we could celebrate your arrival, so I will wait for another day to bake the Snail pie. Here I have another surprise for you!" she lead us down the hall to our left to the first door. "Here it is, your very own room! I am sorry that I had only one bed," she looked apologetic at that.

"Don't worry about that, you didn't know we were coming!" Aurora quickly said,"Me and Frisk can share a bed for now, it won't be to much trouble right Frisk?" Frisk nodded their head, almost falling asleep right there in the hallway.

"As long as you two don't have a problem at that then I don't either," suddenly Toriel turned around,"Is something burning...? Um.. Make yourselves at home!" She said as she ran of towards the kitchen.

Aurora opened the door and lead Frisk to the bed,"Get some rest Frisk, you will need it!" They just nodded and fell onto the bed. Aurora tucked them in before laying down next to them, as she does a purple mist surrounds her as they return to the Void.

"Well, it is going good so far, no deaths and no monster has been hurt, I call that a win so far!" She waves her hand and a screen pops up showing Toriel saving the pie From being burned.

"Chara! come here please!" Aurora called out. Chara appeared as a red ghost.

"Hi, what do you want Dragon?" Chara said with hidden fear in their voice.

"Relax I am not here to fight you again, in fact I am here to help you," Aurora said cooly.

"How? I doubt that you are going to let me posses you or Frisk."

"You saw my power, your soul still remains, as does your body. I can theoretically bring you back to life, but before I even start I want to come to an agreement with you, that sound fair?"

At this statement Chara's eyes where as wide as saucers "You can do that? And what kind of agreement?"

"I know that it was Frisk's fault for turning you into that murdering psychopath, but you can't deny the fact that you hate humanity and see it destroyed. I want you to give Humanity a chance to prove you wrong, and when Frisk and the other Monsters get to the surface, I want you to protect Frisk."

"Yes I hate humanity, but I am willing to be proven wrong about them, so I agree. Though why do you speak as though you aren't a Monster?" Chara was relieved that the deal was such a simple one, but also curious.

She smiled,"That is because I am not a Monster, it is as simple as that. I know you are eager to live once more, but you will have to wait a little while longer."

"Why is that?" Chara asked impatiently.

"Because if I brought you back now, Toriel wouldn't let Frisk, me, or you leave the Ruins, not to mention Asriel/Flowey wouldn't leave us alone. Once Frisk finishes the Pacifist route I will bring you back, along with Gaster and Asriel if things go according to plan."

Chara nodded at those words. "I can understand that, I will wait" they seem downcast at the news. "I understand, but.."

"I know, it hurts to be so close to being alive, but being told to wait." Aurora hugged Chara,"Now I have to get back before your mom notices that I am gone, so good night, Chara!"

"good night Aurora!" Chara said with a sad smile on their face.

Purple mist once more filled the void as Aurora returned to the bed and went to sleep. a few minutes later Goat Mom walked in to see Frisk and Aurora hugging each other in their sleep. Smiling she set down the two plates with slices of Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie. As she left the room she switched of the lights.

"Goodnight my children..."

* * *

"Hmm..." a familiar figure peered into the current timeline,"You did a good job."

"Thank Courier," grumbled another, they were seated in mid air, typing away on god-knows-what. There pale eyes drifted from their work to glance at the first.

"I'm assuming that you're pleased, G," she grinned.

"Ugh," sighed G,"You've been calling me that since TM43X! Give it a break, will you?" He scowled playfully,"Script."

"Segoe!" she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Gaster!" he countered.

"Speaking of script, I assume that's what you're working on."

"Actually...no. This is more of a side project."

"Elementtale?"

"...Yes."

"Why are you yet to complete it? You've been on it for almost two years."

"Something always goes wrong, leave it be."

"Hmm."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Segoe was engulfed in a puddle of ink, only to appear out of a puddle beside Gaster.

"Something's off..." Segoe frowned, pressing F12 to open the timeline's code.

 **[ 5**3]**

"Hmm...This will take a bit of effort..."

"Segoe, what does that mean?!" Gaster panicked.

"It's just a bug! Calm down, Wingdings! I can get this fixed in about a few days."

"What happened?!"

"I'm not sure because you won't quit distracting me!" She snapped,"I _do_ need to warn Aurora to be careful..."

She summoned a small piece of paper, writing:

 _Aurora,_

 _We have a small problem. It won't effect anything as long as you stick to the story line. Make sure not to do anything rash._

 _-Segoe_

"I love how you write in Segoe Script," Gaster swallowed a laugh, reading over her shoulder.

Segoe growled at him. She created a small portal out of ink magic, and sent the note through-smiling with satisfaction as it appeared on the nightstand.

"Segoe Script to Avenir Bold, requesting backup-we need a pacifist ending, over."


	6. Leaving the Ruins

**Leaving the Ruins**

Frisk was the first of the two to wake up in the morning he got up off of the bed and picked up their slice of pie automatically.

"What a weird dream." They then turned around and froze, seeing the Girl still sleeping on the bed. "Okay so it wasn't a dream...and I slept in a bed with a person almost killed me and I still know practically nothing about." Frisk was confused by their presence here,"She had said that she was here because her and Segoe enacted a True Reset to try and fix Chara's control over me, but wouldn't that have been easy to see yesterday? There was also the fact that it was hard to see this girl as that dragon because of how differently they act, the Dragon was terrifyingly powerful and yet seemed incredibly sad, yet this girl was a bundle of energy and happiness."

There was a groan as Aurora sat up,"You need to stop thinking out loud, it can make you seem crazy you know that right?"

Frisk Jumped is surprise,"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Naw it is fine, you don't believe me when I said I was the dragon right? I know you don't like this question but it would make my life a bit easier, are you a boy or a girl? Aurora said while picking up the note and her slice of the pie.

Frisk winced at the question. "How about you give me proof that you are the dragon, and I will tell you what gender I am."

"Sounds Fair," a purple mist surrounds Aurora, as her skin becomes ebony scales and her eyes become those of a dragon, slit and fiery. "Is this proof enough?" she finished reading the note and pulls out a phone and calls Segoe. "Hey you know that you don't have to write notes to tell me things right?"

"Yeah...I noticed like, 5 seconds ago when your scale scared the crap out of me," chirps the reciever

Frisk looks sad, twiddling his fingers,"Can you tell her that I'm sorry? A-and to answer your question I'm a guy."

Aurora nods,"First, Frisky here says that they are sorry, and second what kind of problem?"

"Warn Frisk. Undertale is suffering from a forced true reset," She sounded unusually serious.

Aurora looks to Frisk,"Apparently the world didn't like a forced True Reset, so I think we should stick to the script as much as possible, that sound about right Segoe?"

Frisk nods in understanding.

"Precisely. I can fix it in a day or two, but be careful...We've lost somebody to this AU..." her voice was slick with grief.

" **WHO?** " there was an aura of command and power behind that single word.

"Thonburi...H-He was from Undertale, sent to help Frisk during an unnaturally difficult pacifist run. We had to Force-Reset to keep the timeline from collapsing, b-but..." her voice trailed out,"We lost that entire timeline. It collapsed in on itself! The only thing we could do was watch e-everyone... d-depilexelize..."

Aurora froze in place,"I was there when that happened... I couldn't stop it." Her form switches back to human as she sits down on the bed. "I was trying to hold the timeline steady but the world just.. rejected itself," She takes a deep breath,"But we should get moving. Pacifist here we go!"

"Hmm," Segoe hummed in agreement.

"SEGOE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SANS SENT ME TO COME BRING YOU HOME!"

"Augh! Pap-Papyr-" the call ended.

"Well that was fun, let's go say good morning to your mom," Aurora opened the door and walked out.

"She's your mom, too!" Frisk followed after her.

Aurora kept walking over to Toriel,"Hey! What book are you reading?"

Toriel looked up from reading her book, "Good morning children! I am reading a book about snail facts, sounds exciting right?"

Frisk looks at Aurora, who gives him a nod.

"Mom, when can we go home?"

A look of panic comes over Toriel,"What are you talking about? This is your home!"

"Mom, we both know that it is not."

Toriel stands up and walks down into the basement. She tried to tell us not to follow her, to go back up stairs to our rooms. But we knew what we had to do so we pressed forward. We confronted her at the door, but for some reason only Frisk was pulled into the Fight, which was a surprise for Toriel and Frisk, but not for Aurora who just sat down and started to sing while the two fought.

Heartache (Undertale the Musical)

"I cannot let you leave! Quit being so...so... **disobedient!** " her magic flared in beautiful sparks of red flames.

"Mom!" Frisk exclaimed dodging the fire licking at his feet,"Please don't do this."

"Then prove to me you are strong enough to survive!" she barks, more flames bloom in her fluffy palms,"Fight me or run away!"

Tears streamed down her wrinkled snout.

"Mom I-"

 ***HP 16/20**

"Augh!" Frisk cried, gripping his scorched shoulder.

 ***Toriel is acting aloof.**

Frisk didn't know what to do, he forgot how to beat her peacefully. Ιt was so long ago...

"Ah-My...child?" Toriel gasped.

Aurora rose to her feet, a threatening aura.

The room was deathly silent. Everything moved slowly, and Toriel released a pained laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Mom!" Frisk wailed.

"Hah...Hah hah," Toriel fell into the hug, embracing Frisk. They tightened their grips on each other, tears painting their faces.

"Despite this being our first encounter...I feel like we've done this a thousand times before," Toriel sighed,"and I hope to hold you a thousand times more. Stay safe my children!"

 ***Toriel is sparing you.**

 ***Mercy.**

 ***Spare.**

 ***You won! You earned 0 XP and 45 G!**

 __ _"Please my children, bring us home."_


	7. Meeting the Skelebros!

**Meeting the Skelebros!**

(Sans' POV)

"BROTHER! IT'S TIME TO GET UP, OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!"

 _Ugh...My head..._

"I'm up, bro. I'm up!" I return his shout.

 _God, my head. What happened last... Oh. What_ _ **did**_ _happen last timeline? I-I..._

I bolt straight up in bed. I take a dash downstairs, sliding my jacket on and bowling through the front yard.

 _Where's that d*** kid?!_

"WOWIE, BROTHER! YOU ARE VERY ENERGETIC TODAY!"

"Yeah, Yeah-Thanks Paps, but I got to go!" I fling myself through time in space, appearing over the branch and cracking it with all of my might. I roll out of the way just in time to avoid their eyes, hiding behind a tree.

I, panting, clutch at the fabric over my ribcage in attempts to slow my pounding soul. Where did I find all that energy?

I stand up, patting snow off myself and approach the gate like always:

" N...s?" I stare baffled at the two before me. The first, Frisk, had a near panic attack at the sight of me, trembling as though my very words could kill him. The second... _laughed_! They laughed at Frisk's reaction! They laughed at my threatening stance! They just laughed!

"Heh," I try to make the situation less awkward,"I haven't even made a joke, kid."

The girl in black stared up at me with quizzically purple eyes,"You're not as tough as you act Mr. Skeleton."

I wrinkled my nasal bone,"Sans."

"Pleasure," she smarted off,"C'mon, Frisk."

"Not so fast, there," I pull a forced smile, "Who and _what_ are you. I'm pretty sure someone like _me_ would leave a first-time Human," I paused for emphasis," _ **rattled.**_ "

"Let's just say that I have seen much worse, Sans," she frowned at me.

I was slightly taken aback by this, "Oh really? Define 'much worse'," I teleport in front of her as she tries to walk away. My eye-sockets go pitch,"Enlighten me."

"A hallway of gold, the air filled with dust, a person who lost there soul battling a thing they didn't comprehend, and in the end darkness," she counted on her fingers.

I needed a double take, stepping backwards cautiously,"A-And who did you say you were..?"

"I didn't say, but call me Aurora."

 _Where have I heard that name before..?_

"Y-you wouldn't happen to...k-know what's going on, would you?"

"You mean the Resets? If so, then yes, but if you mean on this timeline, then no, this is a first."

"Do you know anything about a... **True Reset?** "

* * *

(Aurora's POV)

After pushing Frisk ahead I turned to Sans. "To answer your question yes, I was partly at fault for the True Reset that just happened. Though I am a bit surprised you remember, I thought that a True Reset erased everything," I smiled,"Also before you ask there is a reason that you can't see my stats, I wonder how long it takes for you to figure it out." Dancetale!Sans found out soon after the Undyne 'fight', though I am expecting a little bit more from the original one.

Frisk was already hiding behind the lamp, so I hid behind the sentry station. I toned out the conversation between Sans and his Brother Papyrus by humming a small tune to myself while thinking about Dancetale!Sans.

After Sans Called out that it was safe I came out, and immediately I felt his eyes on me he was trying to figure me out. When we tried to leave he asked us to help cheer up his brother by letting him see us.

I looked at Frisk, he nodded to me,"Yes, we will!" we then proceed to continue on.

Frisk turned to me,"Did you tell him?" He was avoiding asking about If told him what I was, how cute of him.

"I answered yes to his first question, and then I said there was a reason for him not knowing my Stats, but not why," I said with a grin.

"He didn't go all scary on you?" Frisk looks a bit worried.

"Nope, I would have liked to see him try, though," I said nonchalantly.

We walked down the path that would lead us to where Paps and Sans where.

"AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Papyrus stopped mid-sentence when he saw us standing there. He glanced at Sans than at us, then again, and again while Sans did the opposite, Finally they both turned around and while they had their backs turned I snapped my fingers, freezing time. I then climbed a tree behind them and hid, then snapping my fingers time resumed.

"SANS, OH MY GOD! (ARE THOSE HUMANS!?)" Papyrus whispered-yelled to Sans.

"Uuuuuhhhh... actually I think those are rocks," Sans pointed out two rocks behind Frisk and... 'wait where is the other one!?' his facial expression screamed.

"OH," Paps sounded disappointed by that fact.

"But what is that in front of the rocks?" Sans asked as he looked around

 _Trying to find me,huh?_

"OH MY GOD!" Paps exclaimed, he then turned to Sans,"(IS THAT... IS THAT A HUMAN?)" he once again whispered-yelled.

"Yes," It goes on in the normal script, the only thing different was the fact that Sans was still trying to find me.

After Papyrus left and Sans gave his normal line about him keeping his eye socket out for us,"So where did She go kid?" there was border line panic in his voice.

"I don't know Sans one moment she was here the next she was gone!' Frisk was just as shocked as Sans was.

I think now would be a good time, I started to sing Spooky Scary Skeletons as I traveled to one side of the forest to the other by using my powers.

Spooky Scary Skeletons (Undertale version)

 **Segoe and Gaster watching from the void-**

"SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE!" Segoe started dancing.

Gaster just shook his head,"Why... -.-"

 **Back to Undertale.**

The reaction was hilarious to watch, both Frisk and Sans jumped into the air in fear from hearing such a deep voice coming from the forest around them. Once I had finished the song I walked out of the forest. "Now that is how you do a jump scare!" I said in my normal voice.

Sans and Frisk just stared at me. "That was you?" Sans said after he got over it,"How?! that voice was way to deep for you."

Frisk just nods in agreement to that. I simple smile," **Spooky scary skeletons sends shivers down your spine** ," I sang in the correct pitch. " _Hey, Aurora, let's go do the puzzles!"_ This time it was in Frisk's voice, "want me to go on?"

Sans and Frisk just sat there for a second then started to laugh "You got us good Kid!"

"Yeah what he said!" Frisk had started to laugh at this point.

I smiled,"I am not kid, 'Kid' is Frisk's nickname, think of a different one Bone Boy!" I grabbed Frisk's hand as we ran up ahead with Frisk laughing, as I do I get a feeling from the scale I gave Segoe. After leaving Sans's view I turn to Frisk "I need to do something real fast, Just go and do the puzzles, and be good, okay?" I hug Frisk.

They nod and hug me back,"What should I tell Sans?"

I smile,"Tell him I am planing to do something funny" I break the hug and portal jump into the Void,"You called?"

* * *

(No one's POV)

Segoe's expression was tight with fury.

"You called?" nonchalantly asked The shapeshifter's voice.

"Yes I did," the spectrum growled,"What are you doing? I asked you to stick with a decent script!"

"By leaving I've already started erasing myself from this timeline!" Aurora protested.

"I know!" Segoe's eyes were brimming,"I just...I don't want anything to happen! Especially to you and Frisk! Undertale is such an old timeline that-that...It can't take this much stress. We've proven it can't! I don't want the same thing happening to you like...like... _Thonburi_..." she sobbed his name, like it hurt her to say it.

"Don't worry, I can't die like normal people, not for a lack of trying," That last part was said barely above a whisper, "I don't exist so anything that I do will be erased to a point, if it is a major change, something will happen to make it seem normal."

Segoe sighed in defeat, opening and closing her mouth as if she were still talking. Her eyes were set shut and her shoulders were tense, until she spoke.

"Just be careful, okay..?"

"I will try to be, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"No," she turned away dismissively,"That will be all."

"Are you alright, Segoe?" Aurora asks, her eyes close.

"Fine," her voice shakes just a little.

She walks up and gives her a hug,"It's okay to appear weak, to show emotions sometimes, I know we just met so I understand if you don't trust me."

Segoe does something...unexpected... She laughs. She laughs and laughs as though Aurora had made a joke, and she melts into the hug. Despite the delirious laughter, tears stream down her cheeks, painting her face a greyish color. Everything the tears touched became monochrome.

"Now do you see why I don't cry?" She cackled.

Aurora smiles,"I grew up here in the void, what do you think color means to me? I care more for the people around me then such things that can be fixed."

Segoe sniffles a bit,"I was created here...A _mistake_. My creator cast me into the void, disgusted by me. I had no sound, no soul, no color. Everything I touched turned grey, I only knew that when I met Ink. Th-The creator... _cursed_ me with this. I...I have no _real_ color. Although I lose a shade of grey with every joy...Do you know how many shades of grey there are..?" her watery eyes drifted into those of the shapeshifter.

"There are many, and I understand the whole not having a soul thing, and you are surrounded by so much joy that I don't think that it will be long."

Segoe smiled weakly, clenching and unclenching her hands. She chuckled softly, "Millions..." She took a deep breath,"Sorry for my little spiel...I'm not used to emotional drama bullcrap. I-I usually don't even tell Ink."

"So I see," Aurora opens her glowing eyes,"listen even though it might be hard to do, you need to find someone that you can rely on, someone you can talk to your feelings about."

Segoe watched the grey take her form, crawling up her arms very slowly. It fascinates her to say the least,"It was always Thonburi. He-" she tries to find the right way to explain it,"He was my-" her eyes start to water again, threatening her with their silver trails.

Aurora's eyes glow a little bit brighter, driving away the grey,"I know it may be hard to do so but you can't give up on yourself or on your friends. Also time will heal these wounds, but friends and family work better."

"He was my only family..." Segoe blinked back her tears,"My _brother_. All I had left from the creator..."

She hugs tighter,"Do you want me to make a snow globe of him? And try and remember the good parts, like he would have wanted?"

"But that would take one of your scales! That would be like giving up a color!" Segoe frowned.

"You currently have one on you remember?" There is slight humor in her voice.

"And I don't want you wasting another," Her features scrunched into displeasure,"It's fine, I promise."

"I was suggesting using that one, but if you are fine with out it..." Aurora shrugged.

"I-!" Segoe gasped, but covered it,"How else would I contact you? The notes could be traced back to us."

"It will still be able to be used the same, it just would contain more things in it."

"I can't thank you enough!" She sobbed into one hand, holding the Dragon-shifter's gaze with one eye- shaped like an upside down triangle.

Aurora held out her hand,"Let's do this!"

Segoe hauled herself up from the metaphorical "floor" of the void. She dusted herself and handed the shifter the scale. A bittersweet smile carved her face and she wiped her color-corroding tears from her cheeks.

She took the scale, then backed up a bit and sat on the 'floor' of the void. Her index finger on her right hand turned into a claw as she cut a wound into the palm of her left hand. She then griped the scale in that hand as her eyes started to glow, one Purple and the other black. She then covered her left hand with her right and then brought it up to her face. Aurora took a deep breath and then blew a dark purple fire over her hands, when shebremoved them a ball of glass sat in her hands. Then, throwing it up into the air she snapped her fingers and channeled her magic into it. Finally, she attached a chain around the top of it so that it can be worn where ever Segoe goes.

"There, all that needs to be done is to insert the memories," Aurora stood up shakily and handed it to Segoe.

"Why is there two of you?" she then proceed to fall flat on her face.


	8. Fights and Dates

**Fights and Dates.**

Aurora sat up "dè thachair? " she muttered out loud while rubbing her head. "Robh mi a 'cleachdadh cus draoidheachd?" she suddenly stops,"Fuirich the cuimhn 'agam a-nis!" She turns to Segoe "Segoe robh e ag obair?"

"Umm...Excuse me?" Segoe looks utterly confused,"I don't recognize that way of speaking. Um... Nani o itte iru?" She asks in Japanese, hoping it was close enough.

Aurora held up one finger and summons a ornate staff, then proceeds to hit herself over the head with said staff. "owww" she rubs her head "I think that worked? I was asking if 'it' worked, the it being the Snow globe." Aurora Stands up, wobbles a bit before falling down again.

"Are you okay?! What happened?"

"Um I used a bit to much magic in the making of that one, I made it a bit differently so that it could work both as a repository for your memories and as a way of communication." Aurora slowly stands up using the staff to keep herself standing.

Segoe rushes to help Aurora steady herself.

"Thanks, but I will be fine, why don't you use the snow globe?" After Aurora is up and steady she eats some pie and she recovers physically.

Segoe hesitates, almost as if she were afraid of the glass orb. It was as if it weren't real, and it was dangerous. She cups her hands around it... No words explain what she felt as images appeared under her fingertips.

 _"C'mon, XXXX! It's snowing!" excited footsteps raced upstairs, knocking on the door at the end of the hallway._

 _"Alright, alright," yawned a groggy voice,"Five more minutes..."_

 _"XXXX! It's nine in the morning! Wake up!"_

 _"Coming, XXXXXX..." a girl opened the door to her brother. She looked like Segoe, almost, but this was not the same person. Her hair was askew and she was full-color, but she sported the same glassy, grey eyes._

 _"Snow? It never snows here! Are you lying?" she cocked an eyebrow teasingly._

 _"No! XXXX just hurry! Weatherman said it would and it DID!"_

 _"I know, bro, just let me get ready, alright?"_

 _"Okay..."_

 _And the last image was two figures... building their first snowman together._

A single color-corrosive tear painted Segoe's face ash, but it was not of sorrow. The spectrum smiled, she lost one more shade of grey.

Aurora walked up and hugged her, Aurora then tapped the Snow globe and it flashed purple. "The memories have been sealed inside of it. If you want the memory can be entered now, but it will only be a collection of your memories of him, so your memories will influence how he acts."

"Thank you.." she tied the chain around her neck, hiding it in her jacket-right above her shattered soul. "Now, I believe someone else might need your help..." she lifted her hand, and a inked Frisk appeared in her palm. It melted, dripping from her hand and through her fingers, creating a portal-puddle on the 'floor.'

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Yes mom" she backed up a bit then jumped in doing a cannon ball.

Segoe wrinkled her nose playfully. "Psh, Mom," she mimicked. Humming softly, she returned to her work.

* * *

(Aurora's POV)

I landed in the snow just at the Snowdin town sign, I was waiting for Frisk to walk over, apparently I was gone long enough for them to complete the puzzles and get to the bridge. I close my eyes and started to hum to my self as I waited for him. I heard Papyrus run by, well he is excited so that means that the Kid has been a Pacifist.

"There you are, I was getting worried!" Frisk ran over to me.

I opened my eyes, and leaned back a bit, they where right in my face. "Calm down, I was perfectly fine, I was just taking care of a few things!" I said soothingly. "I wasn't going to abandon you alright?"

"yeah, alright it is just that you were gone for about an hour. Also Papyrus doesn't remember seeing you, why is that?" Frisk went from relieved to curious.

"How do you know that he doesn't remember?"

"Well Sans let it slip on accident that he was worried about the 'other human' and Papyrus asked him what other one, it was rather funny actually." He smiled at the memory. "But answer the question please!"

I laugh at the face he was making, he was pouting, I then got a bit serious. "You know how Gaster fell into the Void and was forgotten, right?" Frisk nods "Well, I live in the void, so when ever I leave a timeline people start to forget that I was even real, even you and Sans will forget me if I am gone to long."

Frisk looked shocked at that "Does that mean mom doesn't remember you?"

"She should still remember me, she grew attached to me threw her motherly love, so of the monsters in the Ruins she will be the last to remember me." I took a deep breath "Now lets go!"

I tried to stand up and walk forwards but I was stopped as Frisk pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry for you, you live in the void and even though you exist, you are slowly erased from everyone's memories, but why can't you stay in one timeline all your life?"

"I am of the Void and if I stay in one timeline to long I start to draw the Void into that timeline, slowly erasing it from existence." my tone holds sorrow in it. "luckily it was fixed, but I learned my lesson." I shake my head "Come on! Lets go have fun and save everyone!" I am smiling as I run ahead.

(Frisk's pov.)

I slowly follow Aurora as she runs ahead smiling, But I am not convinced that she is happy anymore than Sans is. So that was the sadness she carried with her, she hid it well. The only other time I felt her sorrow was when we were fighting each other.

"Hey Kid, you alright" I jumped startled as Sans asked from right next to me.

"Yeah I am fine, just have a few things on my mind." I didn't want to tell him, but if he asked about her I will first need to know what he knows.

"I see you found her, do you know where she went?"

"She didn't tell me, but she did say that it was common for people to slowly forget her existence." Sans looked startled by that. He held out his hand stopping me from walking, he turned to me staring into my eyes.

"Hey Kid, do you know what she means when she said that she was partly responsible for the True Reset?"

I hesitated for a moment before saying "She fought me and won. That is all I will say, if you want anything more you need to talk to her about it."

Sans' eyelights disappeared. "She is that strong, or she has more determination than you do, either way she is an unknown." Sans than vanished.

I sighed in relief I thought that he was going to try to get more information out of me. I ran to catch up to Aurora as she was waiting for me at the edge of the town, right before the snow storm. "Hey sorry about that!"

"It is alright Frisk, I saw Sans stop you, did he want more information on me?" She was laughing at that.

"Yes how did you know?"

"He is so used to the three paths that anything different throws him of. I know that because this isn't my first visit here. Oh here you go, I noticed you didn't do any shopping so here!"

* **Your inventory is filled with Spider Cider** *

"when did you?"

"When you were asleep. I realized that I wont be in any of the fights, so I decided that I will try and keep you stocked up on healing Items"

"Thanks!"

"Lets go fight Papy!" she grabs my hand laughing as she pulled me into the Snow storm "He hasn't seen me yet so I will hid for this fight." Suddenly she is gone.

"HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLICATED FEELINGS."

(third person)

Aurora started to sing along to Papyrus' theme

Bonetrousle (Undertale the Musical)

While she was singing She kept a close eye on Frisk's Hp, when it got to low she sped up Frisk so that he could doge faster, the first time it happened he looked around trying to spot me, but soon concentrating on the fight. Frisk did an amazing job only needing my help three times, mostly on that last attack. After the Fight Frisk and Papyrus went on a date while Aurora went back to visit someone.

(Aurora's pov)

Now was the perfect time, Sans was busy watching over Frisk's and Pap's 'date' so he wouldn't be looking for me yet. I used my magic to make myself unnoticeable, not invisible, people knew I was there but if you asked them who I was they would just shrug and say who. It was getting about dusk, we slept in before leaving Goat Mom's. Speaking of which I walked up to the doors to the Ruins, I smiled as I put my hand on it, my eyes pulsed with my magic as the door opened as I reversed it's position in time. I slipped in closing the door gently behind me as I walked over to the other set of doors, past where Flowey talked to us. opening those doors I walked in as well. Upon entering Toriel's house I heard crying, I walked up the stairs and followed the sound into the living room,I saw her crying while sitting in her chair. With a wave of my hand I released my magic. "Hey, Goat mom"

At my voice her eyes zoomed over to where I was standing in shock. "My child... are you really hear or is my grief making me see things?" her voice sounded a bit sore, most likely from her crying.

"I am really here, I know you told us not to come back, but I really wanted to." I said with a smile, no matter where I went Toriel always was a welcomed face to see, even if at the moment she was trying to kill me.

"What about Frisk? Are they alright? Are they happy?" Her questions came out in a rush.

I walk over to her and hugged her. "Yes, though we were sad to leave you, but we knew it had to be done, they didn't come right now because they are having a date with a skeleton named Papyrus right now."

She hugged me back, she was still uncertain of me being real until I hugged her. "I know your reason for leaving, and though I am happy at your selflessness, I am worried about you two so much." her gaze hardens for a moment. "And what do you mean Frisk is on a date?"

I laugh at her motherly protectiveness "Don't worry it isn't a real date, it is just for fun, they are just friends. Oh and we met your joke buddy! They are fun to be around!"

She looked down at me as I snuggled into their lap "How did you know about me telling jokes?"

"I saw your journal with the skeleton jokes, then met a very punny skeleton soon after leaving. He is a sentry who, for some reason, is uninterested in capturing a human." I give her a look "I take it you have something to do that?"

She smiled happily "I am glad that he is keeping a promise that he made with me. But why did you come back my child?"

I knew this question was coming but I still wince at the question. "You know during the one fight you saw me in you didn't see my soul?"

"Yes" she sounded worried.

"There is a reason for that, how much do you know of the Void?"

"Only what I have read from children's stories and old fables, are you saying that it is real?" At that her voice got really worried.

"yes it is, and that is where I am from." I take a deep breath. "So I actually don't exist and even worse when I go back, people begin to forget about me, no matter who they are or how close I am to them." I closed my eyes.

Toriel hugged me tighter "You are real to me, even if you aren't supposed to be. Does Frisk know what you are?"

I shook my head. "All they know is that I am not human, that people forget me ,and that I have magic." At that I let some scales grow on my hand before turning it back to skin.

She looked shocked at that but she didn't let go of me or freak out. "How did they find out about that?"

"Well, I was gone for about an hour and Papyrus forgot about even seeing me, and when me and Frisk met I was in a different form, that of a dragon."

she had started to run her hand threw my hair, it actually helped a bit. "You are a dragon? how is that possible? You look human to me." Her voice was laced with curiosity.

"I can change my form from the dragon to a human one." I lied, I didn't want to scare her to much and I wanted her to remember me as this.

"That is powerful magic to have." she sounded a mix between proud and concerned. "I just hope you are careful using it."

* **Ding!** *

I opened my eyes and pulled out my phone it was a message from Frisk, it says that he is going to stay the night at the skelebros' house and asking where I was. "What does the message say my child?" Mom asked, yes I can actually call her that.

"Frisk is staying the night with Papyrus and his brother, don't worry they wont harm Frisk. Also he wanted to know where I was." I looked at the time. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night Mom?"

She smiled at me actually calling her mom. "Only if you tell Frisk where you are at."

"Thank you!" I send a quick message to Frisk letting them know that I had a place to stay for the night, that way I wouldn't be bugged by Sans.

* **Ding!** *

Frisk replied with a smiley face and that he would tell Sans that you had a bed for the night. I spent the rest of the night with mom just talking and telling jokes until I felt tired and went to bed. "Goodnight Mom!"

"Goodnight my child!"

Translations-

Scottish Gaelic - English

dè thachair? - what happened?

Robh mi a 'cleachdadh cus draoidheachd? - Did I use to much magic?

Fuirich cuimhn 'agam a-nis! - Wait I remember now!

Segoe robh e ag obair? - Segoe did it work?

Japaneses - English

Nani o itte ir - what are you saying?


	9. Back we go!

**Back we go!**

(Aurora's pov)

In my dreams that night I talked with Chara, nothing to major, we were just hanging out and playing games. We actually played Life, the board game. Chara knows that I will keep my promise to her, yes in this timeline Chara is a girl, though she is a bit of a tomboy. She wasn't completely free of the taint from the genocide runs, but she was doing a lot better. When it was time for me to wake up she promised that she would look over Frisk for me, she knew that I was trying to minimize my impact on the world until the end.

When I woke up the smell of fresh baking fills the air, it seems mom was already awake. I got up and using my magic got myself ready for the day, after I finished I left the room and headed to the kitchen. When I got there mom had baked pancakes. "Morning mom!"

She turned around and gave me a big smile "Morning my child! I maded breakfast."

I nod "It smells delicious! Thank you!" I walked over and sat at the table.

Mom walked over to the table with two plates of full of pancakes, she set them down then went back for our drinks, I waited patiently for her to come back. On her way back she accidentally bumped into the chair and dropped one of the cups. before it could hit the ground I used my magic to magic to cause it to go in reverse, back into her hand. "That was close."

"Thank you, I take it that is your magic my child?" She was grateful for that. As she was talking she put down the cups and sat down at the table.

"your welcome and yes, I have been hiding my magic from most monsters, for what is more scarier than a 'human' with magic?" I started to eat breakfast.

Mom nods "I can understand your logic, but I am glad you told me what you are."

"I am to, I am just glade that I was able to spend more time with you" after that we finished our food in comfortable silence. After we finished I helped her with dishes before hugging her. "It is time for me to leave, don't worry, we will be fine."

We walked down into the basement together holding hands. "Be safe my child, and keep Frisk safe okay?"

"I will mom!" after one more hug I opened the doors and left the Ruins a second time. I quickly stopped time and walked past the hidden camera in the bushes and walked past all of the puzzles. Soon I arrived in Snowden town, upon entering I unfroze time, but used my magic to make myself unnoticeable once again. I went up to the Skelebros' house, but instead of entering I climbed up the side of the house. On the way up I tapped on Sans' window before climbing up onto the roof. Sans' soon joined me up there.

"You know you are rather hard to find."

"I know Sans, by the way any guesses about what I am?" I asked as I dropped my magic.

He looks startled as the magic drops away. "Well that helps a bit, I think you are from a different AU, or at least one where either monsters look like humans or humans have magic."

I laugh "close but let me give you a hint I am not from a different AU, and I know Gaster, and I am neither a monster, a human, or a combination of both."

At the name Gaster he freezes up. "You know Gaster, that means you can either travel through time, or you came form the Void."

"Actually both."

he just stares at me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can keep a secret, and in the end it wont matter, I would tell others but for now I can't because we need a pacifist ending and the world is fragile right now, that is the reason for the True Reset, we would have done a normal Reset but there was a problem with the kid that had to be fixed."

"what kind of problem?" his eye lights were gone.

"It is for them to share, not me."

He nods at that as his eye lights return. "So how do you know the kid?" there was genuine curiosity in his voice.

I laugh. "Gaster asked me to help you all to get a pacifist ending after he saw you die, again." he winces at me saying that. "So just before Chara kills Frisk, which is after they kill Asgore and Flowey by the way, I stepped in and fought them." I laugh "They were so scared at my appearance, I fought them all the way back to when they arrived in the underground."

'Don't you mean 'where' and how were they terrified at your appearance?"

"You honestly think a person from the void would look like this?" I laugh "Let me introduce my self properly Sans the Skeleton, I am Aurora the Void Dragon." At my name my eyes change to my reptilian ones.

He jerks back at that. "Wow, that is a bit creepy."

"Now you know how people think when they see you with your one glowing blue eye." I said as my eyes return to normal.

he just looked at me for a couple of seconds. "will you kindly explain everything?"

*after a brief but to the point explanation later*

"I don't want to _dragon_ but let me get this strait, Gaster and Segoe hired you to make sure that we will get a pacifist ending, and hopefully stay that way."

"That is correct, and there it is I was expecting that pun awhile ago tibia honest." I said with a straight face.

He laughed at that. "But seriously are you doing this because they asked you to or because you wanted to?"

"Both, I can't just jump into an timeline, it would cause a lot of problems if I did, so in order to enter one I have to have a reason."

"so even though you came only when something is wrong, you genuinely care about us?"

"Yeah, I do"

"SANS, GET UP YOU LAZYBONES" At that we both jumped.

"Well see you later bone boy!" I said as I jumped off the roof, while in mid air I froze time, once I landed I ran to Waterfall, into the hidden room with the bench and the quiche in it. I unfroze time after getting there, after sitting down on the bench I surrounded the lone Echo Flower in my magic so that it wouldn't copy my voice. Feeling in a rather sad mood I decided to sing.

Stronger Than You- trio (Sans/Frisk/Chara)

It was supposed to be a sung as a trio, but with my time magic it was a simple thing to do. Soon after you finished that song I heard some one walk across the little bridge. It was Frisk, he looked quite shaken by the song I was singing.

"Oh, hi Aurora, I should have known it was you singing that song, you are the only one who knows about the timelines who likes to sing. That reminds me why do you do that?"

I pat the bench next to me, inviting them to sit down. "I do it so that you know that even though I am not in the fight with you I am still there, watching over you."

They smile at that, then looked a bit worried. "Um, how was mom doing?"

"As well as could be expected, though when I left her place this morning she was in a much better mood. I did tell her what I am though."

"What was her reaction, I bet she still loves you!" Frisk said with a smile on his face.

"You would be right, I didn't tell her why I am here, only that I will keep you safe." I hugged Frisk.

They returned the hug, Frisk then nervously asked. "Um, if you don't mind me asking how older are you?"

I just gave them a look. "don't you know that it is rude to ask a lady their age? But I will give you this, if I was a human my body would have turned to dust a long time ago."

At that Frisk's eyes grow huge. "Okay, I wont ask again"

"Thanks, now lets go, we still have a long way to go." at that I let my magic fade away from the Echo flower as I stood up and walked away, Frisk took a moment to pick of the quiche and to listen to the echo flower.

"Oh how did you get here? The flower bridge wasn't set up?" Frisk asked with curiosity as they solved the puzzle to progress forwards.

"That is easy, I just stopped time, so basically the water was a hard surface for me to run on." basically the surface tension didn't have the time to break under my feet.

We continued on, after the call from Papyrus we moved on to the next room, we walked through the room, listening to the echo flowers, then moving on the the hidden door. In the next room I made myself unnoticeable once more, I looked at Frisk, how was confused but then figured it out that I wouldn't want the other monsters to see two humans, especially Undyne. Once we entered the next room we were ready to run, but we entered as if nothing was wrong. After Undyne had appeared after throwing a spear at us, we ran at full speed into the tall grass while dodging the spears like a pro!

Undyne followed us into the Tall grass but instead of finding us the found MK, that lovable no armed dino. After we left the grass he came out and gushed about Undyne touching him, we simply smiled as MK ran ahead of us. We entered the next room, in it there was a piece of cheese encased in a mystical crystal sitting on top of a low table, near it was a mouse hole and a save point. Frisk ran over to the save point and saved his progress, he then looked over to me. "Can you see the save points?"

"Yes I can Frisk, I can see everything that you can." at those words he looked a little bit relieved.

"Good for a moment there I thought that I was looking stupid in front of you."

I had to chuckle at that, I walked over and poked him. "we need to keep going."

We walked into the next room, in it we saw Sans next to a telescope and a box, as well as the star obsessed monster. Frisk immediately ran up to Sans, as he did I dropped my magic. Sans turned to talk to Frisk, but when he saw me he waved. "Well I was going to pull a prank on Frisk, but I guess I will just have to _wing_ it now."

Frisk looked confuse at why I was laughing at that before he caught the pun. "You told him what you were?"

"Yeah, it was the best thing to do." I said with a smile on my face.

After a few more puns, Frisk went into the doorway and bought some Nicecream, then talked to that marshmallow. But as soon as it asked if Frisk was a star I looked at it with my magic surrounding my hands, it quickly shut up and took a step back. When Frisk turned around to see what scared the monster I was facing a different way and my magic wasn't showing, seeing nothing wrong he shrugged his shoulders then called me over. "I finished talking to everyone!"

We then entered the maze, I was once again shrouded by my magic. Frisk gave me the ballet shoes when we found them. "I have no room in my inventory, also you aren't wearing any shoes so I thought why not?"

I smile and took them putting them on. once I wore them I gave an experimental twirl. "Thanks Frisk."

Frisk got this look on his face before we continued through maze with no real problem. When we got to the next room we were met with silence, as we walked along Onionsan rose out of the water. He seemed a little lonely down here all by himself as Frisk talked to him my thoughts went back to the conversation we overheard through the Echo flowers, the one about the two sharing a wish to see the stars. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I entered a battle, not Frisk, but me.

* **Shyren hides in the corner but some how encounters you anyway** *

I quickly use my magic to hid Frisk from view as I made my self look like them. Hitting the Act button I hit hum, I started to hum. Then once Shyren was ready started to sing.

Jordan Smith - Standing in the light.

Stand in the light and be seen as we are

Didn't I tell you I hear what you say  
Never look back as you're walking away  
Carry the music the memories  
And keep them inside you  
Laugh every day  
Don't stop those tears from falling down

This is who I am inside  
This is who I am I'm not gonna hide  
Cause the greatest risk we'll ever take  
Is by far to stand in the light  
And be seen as we are  
Stand in the light and be seen as we are

With courage and kindness  
Hold on to your faith  
You get what you give  
And it's never too late  
To reach for the branch  
And climb up leaving sadness behind you  
Fight hard for love  
We can never give enough

This is who I am inside  
This is who I am I'm not gonna hide  
Cause the greatest risk we'll ever take is by far  
To stand in the light and be seen as we are  
Stand in the light and be seen as we are

Riding the storms that  
Come raging toward us we dive  
Holding our breath  
As we break through the surface  
With arms open wide  
With arms open wide

This is who I am inside  
This is who I am I'm not gonna hide  
Cause the greatest risk we'll ever take is by far  
To stand in the light and be seen as we are  
Stand in the light and be seen as we are

Cause the greatest risk we'll ever take is by far  
To stand in the light and be seen as we are  
So stand in the light and be seen as we are

To stand in the light and be seen as we are

I lost my self to the song, focusing my all into this song.

(Frisk's P.O.V.)

A few minutes ago.

I saw Aurora walk ahead, she seemed to be lost in thought, I smiled. She was so interesting, when she put on those Ballet shoes and did a small twirl it was like she had worn them her for a long time, she wore them with grace. I noted that after she put them on she started to use small ballet moves in her walk, as if she was dancing to the melody of Waterfall with out noticing. Then suddenly she was pulled into a fight with Shyren, I was startled by this she was in a fight? Then out of no where I felt her magic on me as she started to look a lot like me, what was she doing? Then she started to sing, I stopped and listened to her sing, monsters were drawn to her song, even a bit more than normal showed up, Sans ran out of toilet paper tickets so fast that it was amazing. Aurora was singing her heart out to us, this song held special meaning to her. Sans saw me and did a double take, then walked over to me. "Is that her singing?"

"Yes it is."

"She is amazing." those three words held so much awe in them.

(Aurora's .)

After the song was over I turned and froze as we sung a giant crowed formed and after a moment of silence they went crazy, I smiled and waved as they departed. Instead of the thirty gold I was given fifty, I was shocked at this, I hugged Shyren. "Hey, trust your self and sing from the soul and you will go far!" She nodded and then left.

"That was a good song Aurora!" Frisk cheered, I smiled and let my magic fade so that I was myself again.

"Yeah I have to agree with the kid Draco" I froze at that nickname and Sans saw that. "Is something wrong with that name?"

I shook my head "No, it just has some memories attached to it, go ahead and use it if you want."

"Alright Draco, good luck!" and with that the two of us where left alone


	10. Walking through Waterfall

**Walking through Waterfall.**

(Aurora's POV)

We decided to go to down the hallway first instead of going to the room, we walked past the writing not bothering to read it, for we all know the story. We walked past the statue being rained on to go grab an umbrella from the bin, Then we brought it back to the statue, Frisk stopped before he put the umbrella on it. "Will you sing the song that goes with this one?"

"You just want to hear me sing again don't you?" I said with a smile. Frisk looked a little guilty "Alright I will do it, though it isn't a happy song." Frisk was happy at I was going to sing, I took a deep breath before nodding at him to put on the umbrella on. After the first few notes I started to sing Memory.

Memory (Undertale the Musical)

As I was singing we walked back down into the room where I had that concert, then we went into the room we didn't enter before. Frisk walked over to the piano and played the proper notes, but we didn't enter the door that it revealed until I finished the song.

"Thanks for singing for me!" Frisk walked into the room with me.

"It is no big deal." In front of us sat a red orb on a pedestal. When Frisk tried to grab it his inventory was full of dogs. So he tried to drop it, when he did the Annoying Dog started to bark and run towards the Orb. Just before it could touch the orb I froze time, I need this orb for my plans, so I walked over and picked it up quickly putting it in my inventory before walking back and unfreezing time. When I did the dog did the same thing as always except it gave me a look before disappearing.

Frisk laughed "I should have thought that would have happened the same but wow, that is funny, wait where is the Dog Residue?"

I reached into the past and grabbed one from Frisk's box from an earlier run. "I got it, here you go." I said as I handed it over to him, I forgot about that.

"So onward?" Frisk asked with a smile

"Onward!" I said laughing. We went back down the hallway. Frisk Picked up another umbrella and we started walking down the path together. MK joined us soon afterwards he was happy that Frisk had an umbrella. He didn't notice the fact that Frisk was human, or the fact that I was there. He started to gush about Undyne again, so I started to slow down a bit, once the two kids were far enough away I started to dance, I had gone through Dancetale, so I went with Ballet. I was using the music of waterfall as my guide to dance with. I could hear Frisk and MK talking in front of me but I wasn't paying to much attention to them, that was until we reached the cliff. Frisk put the umbrella into the bin right next to the cliff, MK had run over to the cliff and told Frisk to climb on his head so that he could reach the top. I froze time once more and took a running jump to grab the cliff and clime up it, once I was at the top I unfroze time. Frisk looked really surprised to see me standing there when he got up.

"Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" MK called out to us as he ran back the way we came, as he did he fell on his face, but got up and continued running with out a dent in his enthusiasm.

Frisk turned to me "How did you get up here?"

"Magic!" I did the jazz hands. "by the way, you want to save your progress?" I pointed out the save point.

"That would be a good idea." He walked over to it and saved. "Are you going to run with me, or are you meeting me?"

I thought about. "You know what? Lets run together this time!" I said with a smile on my face. Frisk smiled and started to bounce with excitement, he grabbed my hand and started to pull me along. We entered the next room and continued walking until after Undyne revealed herself to us. I turned to Frisk "One...Two... Three!" On three we both took of running, we were racing each other to see who was the fastest, I wasn't using my magic so that it would be fair for Frisk, but I still won, after all I was much older than Frisk was. I sat at in the middle of the bridge with Frisk and Undyne in front of me as she broke the bridge, I was so tempted to sit there frozen in place and reveal myself to her just to see her reaction but no. As we fell Frisk closed his eyes, He landed safely on the bed of flowers below, I how ever wasn't as lucky, I face planted and broke a part of the bridge that I fell on. After standing up I walked over to Frisk and waited, I cheeked my stats that fall took one hundred of my health off. "Okay not doing that again, that actually hurt."

"What did?" Frisk had woken up and looked over to me.

"I didn't land on the flowers like you did, I landed on one one of the bridge pieces and broke it."

Frisk looked concerned "Are you alright?"

I nodded "It only took a hundred of my health away so I am good to go."

Frisk blinked a couple of times "I forgot just how much HP you have, it is impressive."

"Thanks, but we should keep going." I helped them up and we started to walk through the water. "I hate getting my clothes wet, even though it will dry out once we get to Hotland, but still."

Frisk nodded as they saved our progress. "I understand the feeling."

After that we walked on, we stopped at the bike and listened to it's feeble honk of despair. I felt so bad for it so I used my magic to fix it and send it into the Void. "I will use it later" I said to Frisk, who simply gave me a look, as if telling me 'no you're not'.

"Let's just go" I walked down to the cooler and stocked up on Astronaut food, we then walked past the dvd casing and the dummy, Frisk stared into it's eyes before walking on. Of course Mad Dummy moves in front of us and picks a fight with Frisk. That dummy isn't the brightest out there that is for sure, But his mechanical helpers will be useful, so when he started yelling that he didn't need friends I froze them and stashed them away in the void for later. Mad dummy's knife went flying right at me so I caught it and threw it back into the garbage pile right next to us. After Napstablook arrival Mad Dummy left, and we were invited to visit Blooky so we did.

I just sort of laid on the ground listening to spook tunes while Frisk and Blooky talked, apparently ghosts can't see me at all, it was funny I was a ghost to the ghost. As I was laying there Frisk and Blooky joined me on the floor and then the world faded out, except for Blooky's furniture for some reason, and revealed the cosmos. We laid there for a good three minutes before leaving, I sat next to the entrance to the hallway that lead onward as Frisk went to see Gerson, after that we walked down the path to the dark maze, using the mushrooms there to reveal the path. At the third one we encountered Temmie, I pulled out earplugs at this.

"What are those for?" Frisk was looking at my earplugs in confusion

"I have sensitive hearing compared to humans"

"Oh, okay" at that he turns back to the fight, after saying hi to it it yells out.

"HOI! IM TEMMIE!" even through the earplugs that was loud. right after that Frisk spares it, ending the fight.

"I am not going into Tem Village sorry." Frisk just nods and walks into there. After a few moments of peace and quite, Frisk comes back out. "You sent Tem to 'Cool Leg' didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering, do you have some gold that I can get the temmie armor?" Frisk asked with the puppy Dog look.

"Now why would I be walking around with that much money? Wouldn't that be a silly thing to do?"

"Really. You are going to do that?" Frisk started to pout as he walked over and sat next to me.

"Answer me this, do you actually need the armor or do you just want to see how much I will help you?"

"You know, I sometimes forget that even though you look like a kid you aren't."

"Yep, I am not, but don't dodge the question."

"Fine I don't actually need it, I just wanted to know what you would do if I asked." He had stopped pouting and hugged me. "I see you as a big sister, even though I will forget you one day, for now you are my big sister!"

I was touched at that, honestly I never thought that I would hear him say that to me. I hugged him tight "Thank you, you have no idea what that honestly means to me." We sat like that for a few moments before I took a step back, breaking the hug. "We have to keep going!"

"Yeah! lets go." Even though he was excited about, there was a note of sadness as well. We left the maze and walked through the darkness to where the Echo flower was, after it told us 'behind you' Undyne appeared, this time She told us that Frisk was the seventh human soul and that with his soul the King will become a god. She demanded that Frisk give up his soul, when he didn't do anything Undyne summoned a spear and charged us, but was stopped when Mk ran out.

"Undyne! I will help you fight!" he then got confused about who she was fighting, Undyne grabbed him by the cheek and dragged him of his last words were "You aren't going to tell my parents about this, are you?"

"That poor kid... welp upwards and onward right Frisk?" I said with a laugh.

"Yep!" this time there was no sadness in his words. We walked back down the path that was now brightly light and took a new path that was revealed by the light. We walked past the Echo flowers that caught the famous wish, the one about seeing the stars. It got me thinking, what do stars actually look like, for all of my AU jumping I have never been to Outertale or on the surface. Never mind. We walked over the bridge, once we were on the other side we heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Yo!" MK was back, while he was talking to Frisk about Frisk being a human I watched the other end. Right when MK fell over the edge of the bridge I saw Undyne appear.

"Save him!" I wispered to Frisk, who had hesitated when Undyne appeared. Frisk ran and pulled up MK, which made Undyne pause when MK, in gratitude, stood up to her and told her that if she wanted to hurt Frisk that 'Your gonna have to go through me first!' in surprise Undyne backed away. After that MK had to go home, his parents were probably worried sick about him. Once he left I turned to Frisk. "You ready to face Undyne, don't worry I will help in my small way, it should make it a bit easier for you.

"Yes I am, and thanks for being her for me sis!" He sounded relieved that I wouldn't vanish on him. We walked down the path and encountered Undyne again, this time on top of a huge pile of hollowed out stalagmites that actually appeared to look more like a cave entrance than anything. After her normal speech a Save Point apeared and Frisk immediately saved at it.

"ready... Bro?" He nodded as we stepped forward.

* * *

(Segoe POV)

 _Maybe I can..._

I positioned my hands correctly, summoning the shattered patient soul. It wasn't mine, I wonder if Aurora knew that.

This was a really difficult kind of magic, but once I got it to work, it would be worth it. I hold the snow globe close to the turquoise shards arranged into a heart.

Using ink magic, I pried a swirl of purple magic from it's glass surface. I twirl it around my fingers. This was the communication strand.

I weave it around my soul, bracing for the numbness that would follow.

 ***You equipped the Dragon's Spell!**

 ***Your HP maxed out!**

 ***** **0** **46** **8** **3** **E** **RR** **O** **R/** 5 **4** **6** **3**

I sigh, letting it fuse with my soul, forming a connection. I could here was was going on in Undertale, the fight with Undyne. I smile.

Now I have an easier and more direct method of contact.

A small song plays from the snow globe, all it can do now is project my memories. Why not try it out?


	11. Undyne and Alphys

**Undyne and Alphys.**

(Aurora's POV)

I started to sing Spear of Justice, Undyne's theme as she jumped down to meet Frisk.

Spear of Justice (Undertale the musical)

This battle is a hard one normally, but with my help Frisk was able to move faster than normal, so he took no damage from any of her attacks, once the opportunity presented itself he ran with a smile on his face. Undyne ran after him yelling at him to stop running and to face her. She seemed confused when she heard the singing follow them, she turned around real fast but didn't see me. Once she caught up to Frisk she turned his heart green again. "You escaped from me for the LAST time!"

Frisk just had this face that screamed 'oh really now?' it was hilarious. Durring this entire fight she was trying to convince him that he should just let her kill him now, because no human as ever gotten past Asgore, But we know how that turns out. She then started to throw her backward spears, soon after she got impatient again and forgot to keep his heart green, so once more Frisk ran. This time though Papyrus called and hilariously they both stopped mid chase as Frisk answered it. Papy wanted to invite him over to Undyne's house to meet her, so that her and Frisk could be pals. After the call ended the chase was back on, and Undyne soon caught Frisk once more.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" This time however she was so mad she forgot to turn his heart green so Frisk just ran again, this time running into Hotland. Past Sans, who was sleeping at his sentry post there, across a bridge. Undyne had stopped to yell at Sans for a moment before running after Frisk again, but the heat of Hotland soon caught up to her, and she soon passed out on the floor. At this point I stopped singing and ran over to the water cooler and poured a cup of water and handed it to Frisk, who promptly poured it on Undyne's face. That caused her to stand up and look around, she looked at Frisk then walked away, she was in no mood to fight after that.

"So that was fun!" I said to Frisk as we walked back towards Waterfall. Sans was no longer in his sentry station, it seems he was only there to distract Undyne for us. So we backtracked all the way back to the fishy house. We encountered a new monster who just grumbled about how back in his day puzzles where better and now they are all just lasers and moving rocks. After that it was a simple walk back to Undyne's place, when we got there Papyrus was waiting there for us.

"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TO GREAT FRIENDS!"

"Yes I am!" Frisk looked filled with determination!

"OKAY STAND BEHIND ME!" he turned to the door to knock "PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THESE!" he showed Frisk a bone wrapped in a bow, but he kept it with him.

As he knocked on the door I whispered to Frisk "I can't go in, Undyne would notice me if it is just us in her home." Frisk gave me a look that said he wasn't happy but he understood. "Bye for now." I snapped my fingers and froze time once more. I ran of all of the way back to the Ruins, it was time to see mom again. Once I was behind the Ruins' door I unfroze time. I walked up to the basement and knocked on the stairs.

"who is there?" Toriel's voice held anticipation and hope.

"A herd."

"a herd who?"

"A herd you were home so I came over!" As I said that I heard laughter coming from up above and coming closer, I walked up the stairs and met mom at the top "Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you to my child!" she pulled me into a hug. "Were is Frisk now?"

I returned the hug "Currently having a cooking lesson with the head of the Royal Guard, don't worry, though, they are friends." She was startled by this, I laughed as I said "Frisk is one befriending child, nothing can stay angry at them for long."

"So why did you come here, not that I am saying you aren't welcome to visit!"

"Because you and Frisk are the only ones who even know I am down here. I have kept myself hidden using my magic so that I could freely help Frisk. Also I don't want to have to fight monsters mistaking me for human." We had moved into the kitchen and were preparing lunch together, it was around 12:30, we had done a lot today and it was only half over.

"I can understand that, but I do hope that you will be able to make friends."

"Oh don't worry about that, I am doing well on that account, on a similar topic, Frisk called me 'sister'." I may have had to lie about the friends part, but the warmth in my voice wasn't faked when I talked about Frisk.

"Oh really?" she sounded so happy, almost as much as when Frisk called her mom for the first time.

"Yep!"

There was a brief pause as we started to eat, "My child, in our talks, you haven't mentioned your family once, why is that?"

At that question I froze, I looked down at my plate. "I don't have one, my first memories are of the void."

At my emotionless answer Toriel quickly hugged me "I am sorry my question caused you pain, it wasn't my intention!"

I looked up into her eyes "It didn't cause me pain, I was thinking about one of my friends, who went through a loss recently. That question can't cause me any pain, for I have come to peace with that fact long ago."

"Still no one should have to experience that, and who is this friend of yours? Are they doing alright?"

"Her name is Segoe, and I believe so, we all deal with grief in a different way. She has thrown herself into her work and spends time with her friends." After that we talk about a few things, like how far we have gone and what we have done, but I avoid naming people. We had finished eating when I cheeked the time on my phone. "Oh I have to go, I am so sorry but the cooking lesson should be over, and I need to get back to Frisk."

"I understand, have a good day and stay safe my child!" she hugged me as I got up to leave. I returned it then ran down the stairs, once I left the door I froze time and ran to Waterfall using the river to get there faster. I got there and saw that the house was on fire, Undyne and Frisk were standing just outside of it. I ran over and hid behind the tail part of the house and unfroze time.

"Well that was fun huh? We'll have to hang out again another time...! But somewhere else I guess. In the meantime, I'll go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, ok!?"

Frisk nodds "Yep"

"Oh! and if you ever need help, just give Papyrus a ring, ok? since we are in the same spot, I'll be able to talk, too! Well, see you later, punk!" she then ran out of the area, Frisk called Papyrus and after a few seconds I heard Undyne's voice, she runs very fast it seems, after a brief chat Frisk hung up.

"Well it seems you had fun, tell me did you get anything to eat?" As I was talking I walked out of my hiding place

At my voice Frisk spun around "Sis, there you are!" he literally ran into me, giving me a hug. "Where you there the whole time?"

I hugged him back "Nope. I went and got some food." I didn't want him to know I went and visited mom, she still wouldn't answer her phone when Frisk called, she had hope that Frisk wouldn't be killed by any monster, but she didn't want to give Frisk false hope.

"That sounds boring! Me and Undyne had lots of fun! And no I didn't get to eat anything."

"So I see, and I thought as much." I handed him a PB&J sandwich.

"Where did you get this?" he asked curiously

"Maaaaagic" I wiggled my fingers for effect.

"Right, is that the actually answer or do you not want to tell me?"

"It is the actual answer." as we talked we walked back down to where the Riverperson was, we got a ride to Hotland.

"Beware the one who holds many faces" I just give them a look. Frisk looked confused at that

when we got off of the boat. "Who are they-"

"Me, though I don't know why they said that to me, but I can change myself and mimic others."

"So you can be anyone?"

"To an extent, if I am mimicking someone I have to seen them and heard them. Which usually not a problem."

"That is so cool! Have you impersonated anyone here?"

I shifted uncomfortably "once or twice, for the most part this world's timeliness are normally very stable."

"Who did you impersonate?"

I smiled at his curiosity "In this world I have played the role of MK."

"You were Monster Kid once! I never noticed." He sounded disappointed about that.

"That is the point, I was supposed to be MK, not me, so I played my role to the letter." We walked into Hottland after leaving the dock, in front of us was a save point, which Frisk used immediately.

"So off to go see Alphys? Or are you going to wait for me?"

"She probably knows that I exist, but not what I look like or what I am, so I might as well come with you." I was teasing him.

"Hey! Oh, wait... your teasing me aren't you?"

"Yep" we walked down the right path towards the lab, the left path lead back to Waterfall, and the path forward was blocked by two guards. As we walked into the lab it was dark, so we just kept walking, when we got to the screen, Frisk looked confused because I wasn't in the video.

"Why aren't you in the video?"

I laughed at that "Look closer" I pointed out a thin purple outline of me, it was barley visible, if you weren't looking closely you wouldn't see me.

"Oh! I see it now." we walked past it to the point where Alphys comes out of the elevator and the lights come on. I moved over to the bag of dog food while Alphys went through her speech, the only difference was that she mentioned the purple 'ghost' that followed him. Frisk looked at me for a brief second, and I returned the look with an 'I told you so'. Right on cue Mettaton appeared crashing through the wall like the diva he is. As he was introducing the show I gently climbed onto his head and sat there, Frisk was having such a hard time not laughing, especially when I started to mimic him only more dramatic.

After the quiz show ended, I hopped off of Metta and landed next to Frisk as the robot took of. After Alphys calmed down after that last question, the one about who she had a crush on, to which we said Undyne, She turned to Frisk "um, I wanted to ask you something, have you noticed that you are being followed by something?" she wasn't stuttering, she was serious about this.

"Do you mean Sans or something else?" Frisk asked. I could barely keep myself from laughing at that.

"N-n-n-not Sans, there is this um thing that follows you, it only appears as a purple outline on the cameras, but no one seems to be able to see it in person." she got a little bit nervous when we brought up Sans, but oh well. Frisk looked at me as we moved over to the monitor, I nodded in response. He pointed at where I stood in the room. "you mean that purple outline?" Alphys looked confused until she looked at the monitor, Frisk had pointed to where I stood not at the screen.

"Yes, do you know what it is?"

"I do know who it is yes."

"who?"

I let go of my magic. "Hello Doctor Alphys, I am Aurora."

* * *

 **(In the void)**

 _It feels wrong._

She had her hand over her chest where the soul hid. It ached and throbbed, like someone was trying to pull the shards apart.

She groaned in pain, unable to link the pain with the procedure. Then a thought struck her:

 _Aurora doesn't have a soul...that means that something would need to act as her life force._

Her pupils dilated, leaving her eyes black.

 _Her magic would be her life force...and I just ingested it._

She pried her patient shards from her being, they were held together with knots of gunk-Aurora's magic. It was like a parasite, trying to feed off the turquoise trait.

 _Without a soul, her body's hungry for life. This could..._

She doesn't dare continue that thought.

 _I need to reverse this!_

She pulled at the amethyst substance, trying to tear in away. It tightened it's grip, causing her to wince in pain.

"This isn't what I wanted!" she wailed in defeat.

One of her eyes felt different, she looked into the vacuum of the void-so far that it acted as a mirror. Her left eye was glowing purple.

Her soul retreated to her body, the pain only growing. Tears streamed from her eyes. The right sported the original, color-corrosive tears, while the left dripped inky, black ones. She hated it.

"Segoe, you need to-" a familiar voice appeared.

"Ink!" Segoe sobbed, whipping around to face him.

"SEGOE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he panicked, eye-lights changing to red diamonds.

She whimpered, drawing out the corrupted soul.

Ink freaked, vomiting black paint in surprise, indicating that his magic was fluctuating.

"Can y-you get it off..?" Segoe coughed on the purple substance which began clogging her throat. It dropped from her eye and jaws, mixing with the corrosive tears.

"It'll take a bit..." he frowned sympathetically, "It may hurt-"

"Anything but this!" she hiccuped.

Ink sighed, "It's called ' _Cleaving'._ We will remove the parasitic magic from your soul, but it will still be in your system."

She nodded her head slowly.

"Let us begin..."


	12. Fixing a Problem

**Fixing a Problem**

(Aurora's pov)

After Alphys' initial reaction to my appearance, I started to feel something that I shouldn't have. It was if I was absorbing a soul, which was confusing me at first. Wait... she better not have "Frisk I will be right back, I need to do something"

"does that mean..?" Frisk sounded a bit sad at that

"Yeah I need to leave for a little bit, see you soon!" I ripped open a portal into the Void, ignoring Alphys' stuttering attempts to question my actions. I quickly located Segoe, she was with Ink. " **SEGOE, WHAT DID YOU DO!?** " The anger in my voice was unmistakable and the void was reacting to it, it started to swirl around me like a dark wind.

"I asked the same thing ten minutes ago," Ink frowned, "She's in no condition to explain."

"She did something with my magic, **MY ESSENCE.** For some reason I am consuming a soul and I believe it has something to do with her. Ink, please stand aside." I was attempting to gain control of my emotions but it was a constant struggle.

"I wouldn't advise that," Ink narrowed his eyes, shielding Segoe from my eyes, "I know what I'm doing." His face was more calm than his emotions were.

The entire void starts to grow even darker somehow as my hands start to glow purple in between the black scales that had started to grow on my skin. " **Thig dhomh, mo draoidheachd** " as I spoke one of my eyes absorbed the darkness while my other burned a Purple fire. Segoe's Soul came out showing my magic coating her soul.

Somewhere behind Ink Segoe gasped in pain. The magic didn't want to let go of her just yet.

My eyes narrowed in anger as I moved Ink aside with my magic, I walked over to Segoe standing in front of her. In my child form she was just as tall as me right now, "This might hurt, and I don't know if you will forgive me but..." my voice was oddly gentle, it sounded a lot like how I would sound if I was an adult, Kind and motherly. I reached out and touched Segoe's Soul, as I did we both glowed with our intertwined magics. A combination of Purple from me and a mix of turquoise and grey from Segoe. "Now Ink I will draw away the pain while you help her, and if you harm her, **YOU WILL FACE THE SAME**." When I spoke this time it sounded like the Void itself spoke.

Segoe stopped struggling, vomiting a purple-black substance. Ink panicked, his eye-lights transitioning through shapes and color. Then he regained posture, sighing, "Do what you must...Don't hurt my spectrum." His face turned serious.

On the ground under the two of us the image of a clock appeared and it's ticking started to slow to a stop. when it did so the magic attacking Segoe's soul stopped as well. I took one more breath before everything that used my magic was frozen, only Segoe wasn't effected. I turned to look at Ink "I leave it in your hands" I turned to Segoe, before I to was frozen in time.

(Third person)

Ink was very confused, that magic was unknown to him. Trying to decide where to start, he decided it was some form of Quatrium. He slowly began to peel the magic from Segoe's soul. When the Magic he started to peel of hit the void it began to swirl and attempted to return to the soul. "No!" Ink frowned, using his magic to hold it in place. The magic slowly gave way to him, suddenly it lashed out at him, forming a spear it flew directly at where his soul should be, but before it hit him it was frozen in time.

Ink fell backwards, eyes flashing every color at once, breathing heavily. He gripped his chest in panic. Then, the color drained from it, leaving it chalky grey. "What the-" he touched it, and it turned his hand grey! He inspected it, frowning, "It's like...Segoe's magic... _and_ the dragon's..?"

The void seemed to whisper around him as the spear was pulled into to separate parts, one purple one gray. They stayed there a second before another clock appeared on them, this one moving in reverse, In a mater of seconds the spears were erased.

"Oh.." his eyes scanned the void, searching for any trace of the fused magic. His attention was brought back to his patient when Segoe, once again, coughed up magic. This time however, it was some of her own, too. "Let's get you patched up," he sighed with a sad smile. "This reminds me of when we first met, y'know?"

No response. Segoe was unconscious. The magic Segoe had coughed up that was Aurora's begin to erase itself. When it was done there was no trace of any magic that wasn't Segoe's. "Thanks Ink" the Void whispered around them "If you need help with Error, I will be there."

Ink closed his eye sockets, taking in the information obtained by this experience. Segoe tried to push herself up, but her arms gave out. She hacked up any excess magic, and was confused to find she was slick with inky magic.

"Wha-"

"Shh!" Ink ordered, lifting Segoe from her puddle, "Don't speak, your throat must be raw from all of that." She squeaked in response. Despite her being taller, the skeleton had no problem lifting her up.

"Let's get you home," he sighed, stepping into their updated AU, "Snowy, Chara, and Paps must be worried sick. Plus, you're gonna need a bath." She nodded, exhausted. Falling unconscious. "Heh. You've got a lot of explaining to do when you recover."

Aurora was left standing there as the two left, suddenly the clock starts to tick again at it's normal pace. Her appearance became normal once more. "I hate doing that... At least I didn't lose my temper." she looked around "It seems like they went home already." she closed her eyes as in her hands forms a ball of her magic she threw it into a portal, It landed on Segoe's nightstand with a note attached. 'Please don't absorb my magic again, there is a reason I don't have a soul. I think you just found out why. Touch this orb to a object of your choosing and it will work as a communications devise.

(Aurora's POV)

Well that was done with, I shivered at the thought of having a soul inside of me, I am made up of the void so if I get a soul it will be consumed. Before I go back to Undertale I pulled out a two small glass bottles, inside of them where pieces of souls, one was parts of a monster soul while the other a human's. "I have not forgotten my promise to you Chara, or to you Asriel, I will bring you back even though it will cost me dearly"

Suddenly a wave of dizziness overcomes me and I fall to the ground. "I nearly lost control of my anger, I burned up to much energy didn't I dad?" The Void pulsed, bits of conversations sounded out.

"Go EaSy on yOUrSeLf, My DauGHter." At that response I sit on the ground.

"I know, has Gaster found out yet?"

"No, he HaSn'T, alSO I NoTIced thAT you CallED Toriel Mom. IT is gOOd THat you HaVe soME one LIke her in your LiFe." The distorted voice of the Void, my father, sounded proud and a bit relieved.

"Don't worry I can't replace you, after all you raised me." My voice was filled with warmth. "But I am glad to have found a Mother, though I don't think I could talk to her about you, I don't think many could hear you."

"THat is SADly truE" I felt the Void encircle me, like a hug. "REst foR a WhiLe I WiLL seND YoU BacK, ABout TeN minUTes AFter you leFT."

"Alright Dad, I could use the rest" This time, as I was going to sleep I felt my magic mixing with the Void, with dad, it was his way of making sure I was alright. My last thoughts before I drift into sleep was 'I hope Segoe is doing alright'.

* * *

(Segoe's POV)

 _Oh god, my head..._

I sat up. Why was I on the couch? Why was it two in the morning? These questions wouldn't be answered.  
My experiment must've been a fail...Oh yeah. The magic rebelled trying to take the patient soul into the void, but Ink helped me.  
Speaking of the artistic skeleton, he was sleeping at my feet, Snowy and Chara were with him. All were snoring softly. Papyrus was actually on the floor, 'nyeh'ing in his sleep. It was truly adorable.  
I noticed a small note on the coffee table, 'Please do not absorb my soul...'

* * *

(Aurora's Pov)

After I woke up I said bye to dad as I jumped through a portal back to Undertale, I appeared just as Frisk went over the last steam jump, He was surprised as I caught him before he hit the ground. "Sis!" he cried out and hugged me.

"So I see you missed me, did Alphys forget already?"

"Mostly, she remembers the Outline showing up, and that it was real, but not what it is" he was holding in his laughter as I put him down.

"So ready to face Mettaton again?" I asked as I cloaked myself in my magic once more.

"Lets go!" We walked into the next room, of course it would be dark in here. Frisk got a phone call from our favorite scientist friend.

"H-hey, it is kinda dark in there, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!" With a click the lights came on, and we where in a kitchen. "Oh no." music started to play...

"OHHHH YES!" Mettaton came up out of the ground like the diva he is. "WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!" I just sat on the floor laughing to my self, this guy was just to much for me to handle, I usually don't interact with Metta to much so as Frisk did the normal thing, after Alphys had called and distracted him, I kinda stole the Chainsaw, of course only Frisk caught that everyone else was to busy watching the show, and Metta was focused on the crowed. As Frisk walked over to the Soul-substitute he whispered to me.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Oh, I am going to use it to scare somebody..." I had an innocent smile on my face. Before Frisk could ask anymore questions he had to fly up and get the S.S. because Metta wasn't playing fare. Hey at least Frisk got to use a jetpack. After Frisk got it and the show ended we went forward, Firsk saved at the new spot. In the distance we could see the Core.

"So where did you go this time?" Frisk asked with barely contained curiosity.

"Segoe tried to absorb my magic, and it didn't go to well for her." The anger returned in my voice at that point.

"Is she alright, and why are you angry?" his voice was a mix of concern and fear.

"She will be fine, I am angry because she messed with a type of magic she didn't understand and she got hurt because of it." I calmed myself down. As we were talking we walked over to the elevator and went up to the second floor. After meeting Heats Flamesman we went to the next room. In it Sans was selling hotdogs by the looks of things. There was a volcinod with a hotdog and a bird-like monster with one as well. Sans hasn't seen me yet, but Frisk walked up to him and got Sans to start stacking Hotdogs/cats on his head, after twenty nine of them he said that was to much, that was when I walked over and, using my magic, put hotdog number thirty on Frisk's head. "I have to disagree with you Sans thirty seems fine to me."

Sans was surprised at first then he started to laugh. "Wow, you couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Nope!" after a bit of back and forth we left. We picked up The stained apron, when he put it on he handed my the old tutu.

"Here, it will match with your shoes!" He sounded so excited. I smiled as I put it on, I then used my magic to change my dress into a leotard and stockings, both were still black, and the tutu went from pink to purple, becoming what I once had worn in DanceTale. Frisk was stunned by my change "You look so beautiful! That reminds me, why are you so comfortable wearing those?"

I laughed, my voice full of joy and regret. "I once filled your shoes in an AU in which every fight was a dance, and that Frisk danced Ballet, therefor so did I." we continued on, as I went through the steam jumps hand in hand with Frisk, I started to dance with him, it was fun to twirl through the air.

We got to the next save point laughing like the children we looked like.

Translation

Thig dhomh, mo draoidheachd - come to me, my magic


	13. Hotland, Spiders, and Mettaton Oh my!

**Hotland, Spiders, and Mettaton Oh my!**

(Aurora's POV)

I am once again filled with happiness! I haven't been this happy since DanceTale, Me and Frisk just went threw the steam jet puzzle, and I was dancing with him the entire time. We continued to walk, or in my case dance, down the hallway. I got the sneaking suspicion that Frisk was recording me. In the next room there was a save point, in which Frisk promptly saved. As we were walking Frisk, with his new phone was getting a stream of messages from Alphys, and others, but mostly Alphys, so much that he seemed to get a little annoyed. I smiled as we continued on, in the next room we encountered the Royal Guards 01 and 02, I couldn't help myself with these two, they were so adorable, so I helped Frisk clean off 02's armor, and I was pulling a Sebastian from the Little Mermaid.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now

Don't try to hide it, how?

You wanna kiss the girl"

Frisk was trying not to laugh at my antics, even though the guards couldn't hear me. I was in a good mood I just wanted others to be happy right now. After they left to go by Nicecream I was so happy that Frisk was looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"Um you alright Aurora, you are acting a bit weird." aww, Frisk was worried.

"I am fine! I am actually happy!" I said with a twirl, he just shook his head at me as we moved on. In the next room we were met with darkness. After a few seconds of walking Alphys called, then the lights came on, and Mettaton was revealed once more, this time he was posing as a news anchor and said that Frisk was his field operator, and that he should find something to report, Frisk choose the script of Metta's new 'movie' to talk about, but before he could say anything, Metta reveled that all of the items in the room were bombs, even the poor dog had a bomb on them, Metta should be glad that PETA didn't exist down here. He even had a larger bomb that if we didn't defuse the six other bombs, would blow up in two minutes. After another phone call with Alphys, Frisk started to run around and defuse all of the other bombs, after the one on the dog was diffused I picked him up and started to pet him. "You poor dog you, why would some stupid tin can put a bomb on you?" After Frisk had defused the other five bombs, Metta came out and revealed that because Frisk had defused all of the bombs that the big one wouldn't explode in two minutes, instead it would in two seconds. Of course it didn't cause Alphys had already dealt with it. Metta flew off after saying that he will be back again, wow, he was starting to sound like Team Rocket. Me and Frisk went to the next room, after leaving the room I put the dog down, it ran away waging it's tail. we walked down the hallway, after a few turns we came up to the spider bake sale, were everything cost 9999g it was kinda funny actually, though we walked on, because Frisk couldn't buy anything, and I wasn't allowed to change anything. We came up another area full of steam vents, I was thrilled, Frisk went to solve the puzzles at the north and south areas, so that we could proceed. While he did so I started to dance across the steam vents, in my mind I was back in DanceTale, I was having so much fun, I learned to dance my heart out back then. Frisk soon solved the puzzles and we met back up at the door that opened before us. We walked through it and there was another save point, so Frisk saved, as we walked threw we encountered a tunnel full of spiderwebs, even the floor had them. We continued on, as we did we heard a whispering voice telling us that they heard that Frisk hated spiders, that he was stingy with his money. Soon Frisk was trapped in the webbing, though I wasn't, much to my amusement, soon Muffet came out and started a fight with Frisk, and I sung Spider dance.

Spider Dance (Undertale the Musical)

I started to dance along with all of the other spiders, for once I let my voice carry over the room the other spiders joined in on my song, Muffet seemed happy with that song while Frisk was filled with determination! As the fight carried on the roomed echoed with the song, but Frisk soon won after Muffet received a telegram from the spiders in the ruins saying that we never hurt a spider and we bought some items from the bake sale. In the next room we saw a poster for an Opera staring Mettaton, and of course the next room was the stage for the Opera and Frisk was the co-star. After a short musical number sung by Metta we were dropped into the 'dungeon'. Metta warned us that if we didn't get passed the color maze we would die by jets of fire, and we had only thirty seconds to do it. It was the same puzzle from back in Snowdin, only we didn't have Sans messing with it so that we could pass. The one before us was impossible, as it was meant to be, for Alphys was going to 'help' us with this. She stopped the walls of fire just before they hit us, then she turned them off. After a brief conversation, Metta started a Fight with Frisk, Alphys told Frisk to hit the yellow button on his phone, which turned his soul yellow and allowed him to shoot Metta. If you hadn't figured it out yet it was all staged, after a few shots Metta said that he was defeated, and he left stage left. We went down the path and saw the two guards again, along with the Nice cream guy, apparently the Nice Cream guy was completely sold out because of the guards.

We walked up the stairs to the next area, apparently MTT resort was right here.

So was a sentry station.

* * *

(Sans' POV)

"Hey kid, ya look famished."

The duo turned to look at me, Aurora looking unamused.

"Hi, Sans!" Frisk chirped, smiling at my appearance. I hate to admit I'm wary of the kid, but sure as h*** I'm terrified of the dragon-girl.

"Want to step into the MTT resort? Like old times?"

Aurora spoke up,"Actually San-"

"Sure!" the Determined child interjected, "Are we getting food this time?"

"Heh, I'm not made of money, kiddo!" I give him a lazy grin.

"I don't think that will be necessary, skeleman. Frisk and I should be making our way to the barrier, and-"

"What's the rush?"

"Oh, just making sure that everything goes well, I also have a promise to keep."

I lowered one eye socket, imitating raising a brow,"With that virus..?"

"No, we are currently working together, but the person who asked me to help is someone else you know."

"Moving on," I brushed unanswerable questions aside,"Over here, I know a 'shortcut'."

Aurora rolled her eyes,"I will meet you there, and I will bring the food," she snapped her fingers suddenly she wasn't there.

My eye sockets felt empty, and judging by Frisk's expression, my eye-lights were missing. I fought them back into existence, blinking a few times, and sighing.

"Sorry, bud. Strange friend you got there."

Frisk only nodded their head.

I teleport us into the building, landing perfectly at the table we sat in the last time... And the time before that... And the time before that... And the time befo- I'm rambling again.

"So I know you've already heard my little spiel, so Imma jus-"

Aurora jumped into existence, "Boosh!" she slammed down a sweet-smelling pie and a jug of spider cider, she also slid two cups in me and Frisk's direction-keeping one for herself.

"Did yo-"

"Yes I did, skeleman!" she hurled a bottle of ketchup at me, it fumbled in my grip, but I caught hold.

Frisk clapped his hands excitedly, "Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie!"

Heh, This kid.


	14. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

"So I've got a few questions for you two," Sans eyed the dimensional duo, "Mind fillin' me in..?"

"Depends on the questions asked, there are a few secrets I keep that I wont tell, but go ahead." was Aurora's reply.

He scowled at this, "How about an exchange? C'mon Draco," his eye-lights faded to pitch. The dim candlelight of the lit wick igniting his features in a threatening glow.

Aurora smiles "Ask away!"

"What...no... **WHO** are you working for?"

"Gaster asked me to intervene after he saw you die, again."

He choked on the ketchup he had taken a swig of. "You KNOW Wingdings Gaster?!" He sputtered between coughs. Frisk was uncomfortably silent.

Aurora lays a hand on Frisk, comforting them "Yes, I do."

Sans paused for a double take. "You get to ask two questions, I guess. It seems I did."

Aurora tilted her head to one side. "Why do you fear me? and the second one didn't count"

"I don't-" Sans started, but sighed defeatedly, "Because you're new. I've never met you before, in ANY time. Your...impossible, to say the least."

Aurora smiles sadly "We have met twice before, though you wouldn't remember."

His brow-line furrowed, "Wait wha-" he stopped, "Mind building on that..?"

"I am from the Void"

"And that's how ya know Gaster?"

"Yes, I met him when he fell into my home."

Sans remains silent. Then Frisk speaks, "Can I have this question..?"

"Go ahead Frisk" Aurora said with a smile.

The Determined child hesitates, as though at a loss of words.

"Spit it out, kid," Sans grinned.

"Are...A-Are you..."

"It is okay, calm down, then ask." There is a note of affection in her voice.

"I-I got this, sis," he assured with a nervous smile, "Sans, are you expecting me to R-Reset this time..?"

" **What**?" His eye-lights are slimmed to nothing.

"There it is, I was wondering when that was going to be asked." was Aurora's reaction.

"I..kid, it's not-" he fumbled for words. Then he slid his chair back, pushing off the table to stand. His peculiar pinpricks are nothing, his smile is a twisted mask; resting atop a storm of twisted emotions, tangled like live wires-not to be touched.

"Kid... **You'd be dead where you stand**."

Aurora's eyes flash purple for a second "I doubt that there will be a need or desire to reset after this."

Sans stepped back defensively. Frisk had cowered it their seat, but the dragon-girl didn't even blink.  
He made his way uncomfortably back into his chair, "My turn..?"

"Yes, please don't scare Frisk again." There was a note of warning in her voice.

His eye sockets were slits, and his grin twitched, but he did not oppose. "So...How are you linked with that virus? You said you were in contact with her earlier."

"Please call her by her name, and she is making sure that this timeline doesn't collapse on itself while we are fixing it. Also she paid my price, letting me come here." there was a brief pause. "My question is why you call her a Virus?"

"Heh! The most she ever did was watch us crumble!" He sneered, "She saps the color from everything and lets it turn to dust! She is a virus across the void-quite a disappointment some of them trust her. Has she told you her story?"

"Yes, she has, and I don't judge her for it, unlike you."

"The whole one..?" he was starting to get frustrated, "She wasn't always the good guy. That Ink person had to keep her restrained for a few days to calm down enough to talk."

"She was thrown into the Void, she grew up with no one who cared for her" Aurora's eyes darken to black.

"Same for you," he was touching a nerve, "But you're no corrosive virus."

Aurora smiled a bit creepily "How are you so sure, after all you don't know that much about me?"

A bead of sweat appeared on his skull, "I-er...Judging by what you've already explained-"

"QUIT BEING THE JUDGE, SANS!" Frisk had had enough, "You sit there on your high-horse and always assume the worst! Just...j-just..." tears formed in his eyes.

Aurora's eyes went back to normal as she hugged Frisk. "There are things about me you would have to take a lifetime to understand, after all I am much older than you think."

He faked a sneer, but inside his soul squirmed in discomfort, "Bottom line, I don't like Segoe, moving on..."

Aurora just sighed "It is your turn."

"What's with that aura you're letting off? You're hiding more than your own secrets right now," the skeleton tried to redirect who was on defense.

It suddenly vanished "It just kept other's from noticing me. I was trying to keep the story as close to normal as I could."

"Hmm...What about your friend over there..?" He eyed a potted plant, and whatever was behind it disappeared once it's cover was blown.

Aurora rolled her eyes "who do you think?"

"Is it that vi-?-I mean _Segoe_ ," he spat her name.

Aurora shrugged "Honestly, I don't know."

"Better not've been..." he gritted his teeth, teleporting in front of the plant and investigating.  
It was grey.

"Dang it," Frisk cursed under their breath.

Aurora waved her hand and the color returned to the plant "My turn, what do you expect of me?"

Sans stormed back to the table, growling to himself, "Ink needs to put up a d*** firewall or something."  
He sat down with a sigh, "Shoot."

Aurora sighed "I asked what do you expect of me?"

"Ah," he grinned, "wasn't paying attention. I like to keep my expectations low, so... Neutral I guess. Not killing everyone, but not friendly-got it?"

"I understand what you mean, but somethings will change."

Sans deadpanned, "Care to explain what you mean..?"

"Everyone will be saved."

"Oh..." Sans looked relieved.

"See what I mean, negative numb skull..." Frisk frowned.

Aurora laughed "And I mean everyone, even the ones that Frisk couldn't."

"Heh, funny," Sans wasn't believing it, "and Segoe leaves color wherever she goes!"

Aurora just smiled and holds out two bottles, one filled with a fragment monster soul, and the other a fragment red soul. "I mean what I say."

"Heh. Blindsided me there," he chuckled, leaning back comfortably, hiding his unnerve.  
"I forgot who's turn it was, but I must ask... **Where did you get those**..?"

"It was yours, and I scavenged them from the moment that they broke."

He hesitated uncomfortably, breathing shakily, eye-lights dilated. "I...I think that's more questions than I wanted answered...ever." He teleported away, blipping out of existence.

The two sat in silence until Frisk interrupted with, "That went well."

Aurora falls onto the floor laughing. "Wow! I wasn't expecting that." She puts away the bottles, and starts to clean up after she stopped laughing.

* * *

(Rewind/Segoe's POV)

A small hand pokes my face.

Again.

Who is poking me..?

"Wake up, Segoe!" shouted a frustrated Snowy.

"...nnnnnope..." I lisp, grinning playfully, eyes still closed.

"Wake up!" Chara squeaked, I could tell she was puffing out her cheeks in her angry face.

"Too tired. Hey, where's Ink..?"

" **Right here**."

My eyes fly open, I sit up so fast, Snowy is flung off my ribcage into my lap. We were on the couch; Ink at my feet, Snowy in my lap, and Chara hovered about. The look on the artistic skeleton's face was not happy.

"What. Were. You. Doing?" Ink asks slowly, as though I were a toddler.

"..hmmmm..." I play with the strand of hair that never fits in my messy bun, "An experiment."

"Care to explain why?"

"Science," I sit my snowflake up in my lap, holding his tiny hands in mine.

"Wrong answer."

"A test."

"Stop lying, strike two."

"..."

"I can't remember, actually," that wasn't completely a lie. Ink, noticing my change of tone, softens his glare.

Chara spoke up, "During a magic combination a Monster, Human, or...er... Segoe and Aurora, the one absorbing is victim to high levels of pressure on there soul, causing them to lose consciousness. When extracted however, it takes recent data the soul had collected. Thus, explaining Segoe's memory loss."

"Wow," Ink frowned.

"As an assistant scientist, I should know the basics..." Chara blinked, " _Previous_ assistant scientist." Chara was a ghost.

Snowy immediately tried to cheer her up, "You're still super smart! I bet you were just as good as Dad, if not better!" The two were adorable-all I had to do was finish Papyrus and we'd have our trio.

Ink cleared his "throat," snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeeeessss?" I dragged.

"You have someone to go apologize to," he narrowed his eye sockets.

"Oh yeah! I'll be right back!"

I depixelated, reforming behind a conveniently-shaped plant. The ground under me, and the parts of the plants I touch immediately start loosing their color. I, too, was monochrome, it sucks being unable to project color.

There was talking. Oh crap! Sans was here!

 _"...She wasn't always the good guy..."_

I feel tears form in the corner of my eyes. They were not pained, no. They were angry. Who was he to talk?

 _"...corrosive virus..."_

My soul pounds in my chest, I felt color forming at my feet, and rising.

 _"...I don't like Segoe..."_

I was full color now, my presence as strong as ever, I was fueled by anger. Sans noticed this.

 _"What's with that aura you're letting off?"_

My blood turned to ice in my veins, he sensed me.Aurora tried to play it cool, but he _knew_ I was there.

 _"Hmm...What about your friend over there..?"_

Go away! Go away!

I teleported away, just in time to avoid him. Being away from him would've been a relief...

Had I not spawned on top of Ink.

Now I have two people to apologize to.

* * *

(Aurora's POV)

While I cleaned up I remasked myself with my magic, Frisk was walking around talking to people. I sent a quick message to the orb I gave Segoe 'That was close, next time send me a blip through the orb so I can let you know.' After that it was getting late, so we went and got a room for the night. It cost us two hundred gold to spend the night, though it wasn't that much this far into the underground.

"Um Sis, when you said that Segoe paid the price to let you in, what was the price." There was worry mixed with his curiosity.

"She let me make a copy of one of her memories."

"So she didn't loss it?"

"Nope, she still has it." I closed my eyes and sent another message to Segoe 'Also, I am sorry you heard Sans say that.'

"So you are going to save Asriel and Chara right?" There was hope in his voice.

"Yes, at least that is the plan, 'one in were everyone lives' was one of the things I promised to do, normally I just make sure everything goes the way it should... this will be a good thing to do, also I will bring Gaster back."

"Do they know?"

"Chara and Gaster do, I haven't said anything to 'Flowey' because in this state he would simply try and kill me."

We walked into the room together, only to find that it had one huge, and I mean huge bed., Frisk blushed. I turned to look at them. "Oh come on, it isn't that bad."

"I-I-It isn't that." Frisk was blushing harder.

I rolled my eyes "Yes we will be sleeping in the same bed, but if it makes you feel better" with a motion of my hand the bed was split in to and shrunk into comfortable sized beds. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you for doing that." Frisk walked over and hopped into the right bed, while I took the left. "Um, how long will you stay after you finish what you have done here?"

I sighed at that as I changed my clothes into PJs using my magic. "I don't know, it really depends, usually not long, something always comes up that I have to go do."

"Oh, Goodnight sis."

"Goodnight bro."


	15. The Core

**The Core**

The next morning they got ready to adventure on, spending a few minutes buying a few things at the stores, but nothing really important. After that was the Core. Some shadowy people enter the Core, the duo received a phone call from Alphys, letting them know that there wasn't supposed to be other people here.

How queer.

They peer in cautiously, perfectly silent. Aurora didn't even dare breathe. For Frisk however, air was necessary.

The Core appeared normal, but looks were deceiving. Frisk's shoulders trembled, the Dragon-Girl singing softly in hopes to soothe him-no one else could hear her.

 _"You had your maps drawn...but you had other dreams to hang your hopes on._

 _Every road they lead you down felt so wrong..._

 _So you found another way..."_

They continue slowly, accompanied by flurries of footsteps, echos of voices, and electrical buzzing.

 _"The angel..."_

 _"...ds good..."_

 _"..Help me..?"_

 _"I can't see!"_

 _"The twin scars..."_

Hushed voices appeared at the shaded end of the corridor. They grew louder and louder. Louder still-until the echo of their friends filled the emptiness. Someone was pulling the strings of this world.

 _"...hate me that much..?"_

 _"...believe in you!.."_

 _"I_ _ **can't**_ _lose!"_

Until another voice was heard in the inky darkness:

 _"..My color! Where is my color?!.."_

The voices started to get to Frisk, tears appearing in his milky, brown eyes. Aurora silenced the voices, eyes flaring purple. She rubbed the tears from his eyes, murmuring words of comfort. It was only such.

An intersection appeared ahead, creating a four-way. As the two approached it, a figure darts across-Goner Kid. What was he doing here? He skidded to a halt as he caught sight of the duo, his blank stare hid panic, and he continued running.

Frisk's first reaction was to give chase, but Aurora held him back-she weighed the possibilities. Then she felt a pull on her magic in the kid's direction, so she followed it.

There in a cavern of a laboratory, an old friend typed away furiously at transparent panels. The Gaster followers rushed about, doing little jobs and fetching supplies for the working traveler. The floor beneath the figure was the color of ash, contrasting the blue-and-red theme. Segoe was back in Undertale.

* * *

Her and Goner Kid dipped there heads, speaking in hushed Wingdings. Her eyes caught theirs' and she dismissed the monochromatic Monster kid, turning to face them.

"You made it!" her eyes sparkled.

Aurora smiled,"You are the one that didn't respond to my messages."

"...messages..? Oh!" her eyes turned into triangles, "I-I was w-w-well..." she studied her feet.

Aurora shakes her head. "I know, I hope that you are feeling better at least."

"Better-" she turned her head in response to a flashing light on a computer screen to her left, "I do apologize for the mess in here. I found it abandoned, so me and the Gaster Followers set up camp." She returned to her work, "How are you two faring..?"

Aurora turns to Frisk,"We are doing well, We had a _fun_ conversation with Sans."

Segoe exhaled in frustration, "I heard."

"Yes I know," Her eyes darken, "That wasn't nice of him, anyway what are you all doing?"

Frisk looked with worry at Aurora's darkened eyes, "Please calm down sis."

"Timeline tests," she nodded to a man with a face on his hand, he had brought her a mug of something steaming-she thanked him in Wingdings. "We're studying ways to secure time and events, the only way to set future in stone. You can implant anything into a person! Emotions, thoughts, events..." she took a sip from her coffee cup, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Memories..?"

Aurora smiled sadly, "It wouldn't keep me in their memories." Her eyes turned back to normal,"I also can lock a time if that is of any help, though the cost is high."

"What cost?" was Frisk's quiet question.

"Nothing you need worry about." Aurora replied

"All in theory," Segoe waved her hand, dismissing the topic. "For the time being, I wouldn't ask you to do such a thing," Segoe took another sip, "We have almost stabilized this timeline, I've currently got the script goin-"

Frisk chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?"

"Script," he peeped.

"Alright," Aurora looks Segoe straight in the eyes as her's begin to glow a vibrant purple. "What made you think that it was a good idea to adsorb my magic, especially when you didn't know what type of magic it was?!"

Frisk was getting a bit worried as, around Aurora, formed a dark mist, "Sis?"

"I have no memory," Segoe's shoulders tense defensively, "I can only assume I knew what I was doing. It changed me, though. Ways that are...irreversible..." She doesn't tear her face from the screen. It was a feeble attempt to shield her tearing eyes.

Aurora takes a deep breath, "I understand that, I am sorry I didn't warn you earlier."

"So you have seen what it can do to a soul..?"

Aurora's eyes go black, "Yes... I failed to save that person in time," her voice was full of pain.

Segoe stiffened, "I see. Luckily, mine didn't... _belong_...to me, so I am fine. M-My... How do I put this..?"

"It was your brother's," Aurora had closed her eyes as the dark wind vanishes.

She didn't turn around, she stood, trembling. Silent sobs shook her lungs, and the duo could witness two translucent droplets hit the bluish tile-staining it grey. "So it was you..?" the steadiness of her voice betrayed her figure.

"No, I realized that later, I didn't kill him," Aurora walks up and hugs her, also she returns the color to the place.

In doing such, she caught sight of Segoe's face. Her left eye, glowing white, sported the color-corrosive tears. The right however, was purple, inky-black tears dripping down her cheeks. The magic changed the spectrum.

"I am sorry for the pain, But I thought I removed it all?" Aurora's voice was filled with sorrow and worry.

"The excess was removed...the stain? Not so much..." she summoned the shards that were her soul. They were blue, yes, but some were partially, or fully, pitch. "M-My soul wasn't always patient, it used to be hatred. That is where...this came from," she rubbed the black tears on her sleeve, "Your magic is the purple-taking away bits of the patience, and leaving the darkness behind." When studied closely, the black was outlined in magenta.

"Can I fix it?"

"Not sure," Segoe replaced it, "but I'm alive, for now, so I'm going to finish what I started."

"As will I, um, how much did you overhear?" Aurora had calmed down completely.

"Enough!" She spat, "That skeleton is going be judged for _his_ actions one day!"

Aurora laughs, "The Judge will be judged, as we all are judged in the end."

Segoe laughs, the tears disappearing. Until she is brought back by a small beep and a box that clearly read "Error." She sighed, untangling the knot of miscode that she let appear.

Then an unsettling presence entered the room, growling, " _Virus detected._ "

Aurora just rolled her eyes "What did I say about that, Sans?"

Too late, the attack already came. Before anyone could react, a projectile found Segoe's back. Greyish liquid spattering the floor, sapping away the color, but Segoe did not acknowledge it. She stared curiously at the bone that had impaled all the way through her, grey blood dripping from her mouth. It dealt no damage.

"You can't kill me, Sans. My hp is in negative numbers," her voice did not support pain or anger. She dislodged and removed the bone attack, causing more grey to spill, but she untied her bow from her waist, and wrapped it around her. 'Good as new.'

Aurora's eyes begain to burn, one black and one purple. With a wave of her hand she returned the color to the room, she then turned to Sans. The dark wind once more coming back, this time stronger, " **Sans, care to explain**?"

Frisk, had a tiny panic attack, and the Gater Followers rushed to comfort him. Sans' pinpricks averted contact and he tried to teleport, something heald him in place.

"Not so fast, Sans," Segoe returned to her work, still bleeding, "I need your assistance."

Aurora just stood there glaring at Sans.

"What..?" he seemed a little wary of her calm posture. His slippers squeaked as he made his way to her side-almost shoulder to shoulder, but safe enough to keep his color. Frisk seemed scared, he trembled. Sans eyed the codes dancing across the screen, his shoulders loosened, "Ah! Now I see! Here, I'll take this side." They seperated, Sans' phalanges clicking on the floating holograms of computers. Segoe organized data. The two were working together like old lab partners.

They occasionally shared hushed words, at one point it seemed as though Sans had made a joke!

Aurora calmed down enough to go over to Fisk and comfort him, the wind vanished but her eyes remained the same, "I am still waiting for an answer."

The two were too absorbed in their work to hear. More and more screens appeared, Segoe having an eye on each.

"Can I get our coordinates?"

"X-238.42, Y-1845.48, Z-00.235," she read a newly appeared monitor.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright Frisk?" Aurora wasn't happy, but she knows that she will get her answers soon.

Frisk nodded shakily, "I-It was just...force of h-habit. I haven't seen Segoe like this since...I..."

"Since you died..?" Aurora hugs him close.

"Since I k-killed her..." he hung his head in guilt, "It w-was more so her leaving with wounds, though... Sh-She told me the same thing she told Sans."

"Well, it looks like she forgave you, at least I get that impression." Aurora's eyes slowly become normal, "I hope that Sans will get over himself."

"It seems he already has! Look! They're comfortable around each other Sans is losing his color," Frisk smiled, "I don't see why they hate each other so much!"

"It does, so, are you excited for this?" she was trying to change the subject.

"Of course! I can't wait! I just.. feel kinda guilty, y'know..?" Frisk's eyes closed, and he let out a disheartened sigh.

"I understand that, but hey at least you can give them a happy ending."

"Y-Yeah! You're right, thanks, sis," he flashed her a Determined smile.

✂️❄️✌️? ﾟﾑﾈ ❄️? ﾟﾖﾐ? ﾟﾓﾪ ?￢ﾘﾹ️?￢ﾜﾌ️? ﾟﾑﾈ?￢ﾜﾂ️ Segoe instructed Goner Kid, who played at her feet. ("Take this, please.")

He smiled softly, taking the empty coffee mug from her.

Aurora gives a sad smile at Frisk.

"Hey you two love birds done?!" she directed her attention at the techies.

They whip around in unison, " **No**."

Segoe returned to her work, furiously muttering curses under her breath about, "Stupid Aurora," and, "As if."

Sans held Aurora's glare for a moment longer before turning back around with slit eye sockets, "Let's get this over with, Virus."

She exhaled frustratedly in response.

"No what?" there was playful humor in the dragon's voice, "No you aren't love birds or no you aren't finished?"

Frisk chuckled softly.

"Both!" they shouted in sync.

Aurora laughed to herself, "So Bro, anything you want to do?"

"Hey, Segoe! Are we free to leave?" Frisk asked. She hummed a response, nodding yes.

She copied a strand into the system, but Sans intervened, "Nope! That goes here," he changed it's position.

"Oh yeah, thanks," she turned back to her work, Sans falling into his as well.

"I should call ya 'Error' instead of 'Virus,'" he joked.

"So off we go! To adventure!" As Aurora got ready to leave she sent a message to Sans, saying 'we will talk about this later.'

Also at Sans' remark Aurora's eyes darkened for a moment, "Please don't call her that! That name has some memories attatched to it."

"I'm kidding," he growled, "Bye."

Aurora leaves with a wave of her hand, in the other she holds Frisk's hand.

"See ya," Segoe called over her shoulder.

The Skeleton and the Spectrum continued saving the world.


	16. Almost Time

**Almost Time.**

We finally reached the end of the core, Frisk had just saved, we knew what was up next, Mettaton. We were going to have our final fight with him, and it was an amazing one. We walked into the next room to see him standing there in his rectangular 'glory', After he went through his normal dialogue about how this was just a show put on by Dr. Alphys and that she just wanted to insert herself into Frisk's story, also how he changed a few things. As Alphys found out the door was locked behind us, the platform we where standing on turned red and rose into the air, the Fight had begun. After a few rounds of combat Alphys called and told us to get him to turn around, there is a switch on his back that would turn him of. So Frisk told him there was a mirror behind him, and Metta of course, being the diva he is, turned around letting Frisk to use the switch.

as Mettaton paused "Did you just flip my switch?" He started to freak out, he emitted a bright light and he said "Oh Yes!" with that the light faded reavealing two spotlights and a cloud of smoke where Metta was just standing, through the smoke we could now see a humanoid. "Ohhh My. If you flipped my switch, it can only mean one thing. Your desperate for the premier of my new body." there was a pause. "How rude. Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments... ABSOLUTELY beautiful!" and with that the fight began again, this time to a new theme, one to which I would sing.

Death by Glamour (Undertale the Musical)

I let my voice be heard to all that was there, but I made it so that it seemed like a recording. As I sung Frisk and Mettaton fought in the center of the stage, Frisk dogging like crazy, but also making sure the fight kept going up, at one point Frisk grabbed my hand and we started to dance along to the music, it was actually funny to see Metta's face as he realized that Frisk was dancing and fighting at the same time, it made the crowed go wild. We hit Ten thousand viewers pretty quick actually. It ended like it always did, it was a bit sad, and before he lost power I whispered into his ear "You should visit Blooky."

After we talked to Alphys and had gone down the elevator to New Home, a new feeling passed over us. It was almost time to face the Judge. Frisk saved at the new save point, we then walked down the path over looking the grey city, we walked in silence, once we reached the house we walked in silence listening to the story that the monsters where telling us. it was how the first human who fell and was adopted by the King and Queen along with their son Asriel. About how the child fell sick and died, the story we all know about. It was with a somber heart that we walked into the Judgment hall, Frisk Saved as we walked forward to be confronted by Sans, the church bell rings. He looked so serious, but there was hope in his eyes. As he gave his usual speech I couldn't help but notice that he was looking right at me, he had finally put some trust in me.

When he left we walked forward, out of the judgment hall, we walked up to the throne room, Frisk Saving once more. When we walked in Asgore was tending to his garden, unaware of our presence her. He was humming to himself "Dum dee dum" Frisk made a coughing noise. "Oh is someone there! Just a moment! I've almost finished watering these flowers." after a few seconds of silence "Here we are! Howdy! How can I..." At that moment he had turned around and saw Frisk, a human standing before the king of monsters. He took a step back, whether it was out of fear or shock I couldn't tell. "Oh..." he looked to one side before looking back at Frisk, you could feel the regret in the air. "I so badly want to say 'would you like a cup of tea?' But... You know how it is." Frisk gives a sad nod. He walks over to a window "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, perfect weather for a game of catch." he looked back at Frisk, his face is full of sorrow "You know what we must do, when you are ready come to the next room." with that he leaves through a door behind the throne room.

I turned to Frisk. "It really is almost over, we only have a few things left to do." at my words Frisk turns to me.

"So my time with you is also coming to a close."

"Yes I am sorry, but hey, we have a few things left, lets make the most of them." At my words Frisk nodded and he pulled out the worn dagger.

"I don't want to fight Him, but I have to." Frisk is crying as he grips the knife. As one we walk into the next room, to be confronted by Asgore.

"How tense.. Just think of it like... A visit to the dentist." with that he walked into the next part of the room. We followed him down to a dark doorway. "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either." with that he walked into the new room. Frisk saved for the last time, then we walked in, seeing Asgore facing the Barrier. It was a serene moment as we stood there. After he explained what the barrier was, he asked us if we where ready. The entire time he didn't turn around, he kept looking at the Barrier, his shame didn't let him look this child in the face.

"Yes, I am ready" was Frisk's clear and calm answer.

"I see this is it then" He finally turned and faced us. "ready?" he asked almost to himself. At that seven canisters rose up out of the ground, only one was empty, the soul missing was the Red soul of Determination. With that the Fight began, and once more I started to sing.

Berentruckung (Undertale the Musical)

It was a solom fight, there was no sound other than the crackle of flames and the swish of blades through the air. As the fight went on Frisk dodged most of his attacks like a pro, but he didn't come out unscathed, in the end though, he brought Asgore to his knees. "Ah... So that is how it is... I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of Hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human who came here. I would use their souls to become godlike and free us from this terrible prison. Then I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace. Soon, the people's hopes returned. My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again. Truthfully I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just want everyone to have hope. I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please... young one... this war has gone on long enough. You have the power... Take my soul and leave this cursed place."

Frisk immediately hit the Mercy button. "You were doing what you thought best for your people, how can I hate you for that?"

Asgore was so surprised and happy at Frisk choice to let him live, they hugged and Asgore was overjoyed. But along came a flower to ruin it, killing Asgore and destroying his soul. I watched impassively from the sidelines as Flowey absorbed the souls. A new fight was here, and this time I was not standing still. As I sung the next song as the fight began.

Your Best Nightmare (Undertale the Musical)

But to Flowey's and Frisk's surprise I came out of my magical cloak, still singing. "Who the hell are you?" Frisk just gave me a worried look as the fight continued. I just gave Flowey a death glare as I pulled out Mettaton's Chainsaw that I took. "I am your gardener." I revved up the chain saw and attacked, doing one damage sure, but that was one damage per second, he got no mercy frames from me.

"Owowowowow! Stop it, STOP IT." Flowey focused his attacks on me as I went to town on him, Frisk kept on getting the souls to help him, once he had saved all of them, the souls sung along with me as I carved into Flowey, finally We brought Flowey down to Zero, he then went back up to full, before the souls fought back, robbing him of his power, leaving behind a battered Flowey with out any soul once more.

Frisk walked over to spare him again and again, until Flowey left us. After that we got a phone call, how we got one in this dark place I don't know, but oh well. It was the same as normal, everyone was alive and things where changing, but in the end, Sans Said this. "I am counting on your friend to save them, alright? Now come on back."

"Well, that is done, but this story hasn't ended yet, time to go back." I said to Frisk, just then Flowey came back, telling that there was a better ending, that maybe we missed someone that we could have helped. He then left once more. "Oh Frisk, don't be worried that I won't be there at first, I don't exist to the Resets literally don't do anything to me, So I will have to go there manually."

"Alright see you there!" with that Frisk Reset, leaving me alone in this dark space. I stood up and made a portal to the throne room.

"Tick tock goes the clock, my time here is almost done." I said to my self as I walked threw, once on the other side I called out "Frisk!" he soon came running, hand in hand we walked all the way back to MTT resort, making jokes and singing songs. as soon as we entered the resort we got a phone call from Undyne asking us to deliver something for her, so we got a ride back to Snowdin with the Riverperson. Once we got to her she handed us a letter. She asked us to deliver it to a letter to Dr. Alphys, Frisk agreed of course, but on the way back I said "Hey Frisk there is something that I must do, so you get those two love birds together okay?"

"You will be okay right?" He asked with concern

"I will, I promise. I will meet you back at the lab after words alright?"

"Okay, have fun!" Frisk called to me as I ran into Waterfall, I was looking for a certain door. I founded it quite soon, I knocked on the door before walking in, he was waiting for me.

"What are you doing here Aurora?" he sounded curious as well as worried.

"I am here to keep my promise to save everybody, or do you not want to come back?" I said with humor in my voice.

He looked surprise. "I thought that I have to stay here, or in the void to keep the timeline safe."

I shook my head, "you will have to stay in this room until after the Asriel fight yes, but after that, you will be free." with those words I reached out and grabbed his Soul. "This may hurt a bit, but don't worry." I used my magic to rewind his personal timeline, back to just before he fell in. "There we go, you were the easiest to do because you where in the Void, letting my magic only effecting your body and not your memories.

"Thank you!" Gaster was now back to normal, he was as tall as Papyrus was and he was wearing a black turtle neck and slacks under a white scientist lab coat. "I am free of the Void!"

"Hey! it isn't that bad of a place!" I said with mock hurt.

"I know that is your home, but still, for me it was frustrating."

"I have to go back now, I will see you later!" I called as I ran out of the room and back to the lab.

Unknown to him a crack had formed on the back of my hand, almost unnoticeable if you didn't know it was there, or if you couldn't feel it.


	17. Last Things

**Last Things**

(Aurora's pov)

I ran towards the Lab thinking. This path was coming to an end soon, and I have only two things left to do, bring back the children and stop the Resets. I was dreading the price I would have to pay for those actions soon. I look at my left hand as I ran, the crack was glowing with a dim purple light, it was a reminder to the price I will have to pay. With a heavy heart I met up with Frisk and together we walked into the Lab, Alphys wasn't there for she had gone to the True Lab. After reading the note she left behind, we followed her down the now open elevator.

* * *

~Earlier

(Segoe's POV)

They'll be at the true lab soon, I heard what was going on earlier. That was the only good thing about my "accident," and even the gift was a tiny curse. I was aware of their positions, hearing what they hear, and visualizing what they see.

I sigh, addressing the head in the corner, **"Has the skeleton left the lab?"** I had to speak in Wingdings, it kinda hurt my throat.

 **"Yes, Script. He has left our line of sight, although, the one who sent him is displeased."**

 **"I assumed so."**

I patch up a few holes in this timeline, disguising little mistakes here and there. The story fell together nicely, but something was wrong. I couldn't see the ending.

I made the plot as smooth as possible, dissolving a few conflicts that would've set us back. Despite my efforts, I could not see the conclusion. It was a fuzzy, blurred spot at the end. So undetermined that I feared it, as though something terrible and unpredictable would happen to ruin everything, and I wouldn't be able to fix it. Something was wrong.

There was a timid air to the room, a sense of dread, and I knew the Gaster Followers felt it, too. It was thick enough to cut through-that disgusting, choking feeling that was helplessness. I couldn't do anything.

 **"Script! Script!"** I turned my head to the one who called me, **"You need to see this!"** It was the peculiar G-Follower with the markings on his stomach, he was carrying a book. A few pages were folded down, but he opened it to a book-marked passage: **"Fracture."**

 **"...Fracture..?"**

I took the book, from the monochromatic Monster, wincing as it's color was drained. My eyes found the circled passage. It said, in bold text: _Fracture is the result of a nonexistent creature being exposed to existence. It is a risk only taken by those who owe themselves, and can result in dea-_

The book fell to the ground, I raced through the Core, tearing through space and time to land just out of sight of the grey door. Aurora was pulling Gaster from the ash-colored plane of existence. I caught sight of her hand-cracked and chipped-as it disconnected with G's.

I tried to call to her, beg her not to go through with this, but I was stopped...forcefully. A hand covered my mouth, shushing me silently. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes-grey and black-as I struggled against my inhibitor's grasp. It was a scratchy, familiar voice who told me softly: " _She knew what she was doing_.."

* * *

(Aurora's POV)

As we got out of the elevator we found ourselves in the True Lab. Alphys was absent, so we let ourselves in.

"Aurora...Do you think Segoe and Sans will be alright in the same room unsupervised? I don't want them to hurt each other," Frisk's eyes squinted against the darkness, giving the appearance of the expression they wore many timelines ago.

I smile, "I think that they will be fine, right now they are working to save this timeline, as long as they share the same interest they will be alright."

"It's rude to talk about someone who's listening," a growl echoed through the shadow, startling Frisk.

"And isn't it rude to listen to other people's conversations?" I counter.

An airy laugh wafts from the room to the left, "Touché. Hello you two. I am pleased to inform that a pacifist ending is approaching, but we have an..." Segoe's eyes glinted in the darkness, " _issue_ to discuss, Void Dragon."

I just look at her, "I will do what I have to."

" _This_ wasn't part of the deal," twin orbs gestured to my wrist.

I laugh, "I knew the price I would pay, I have lived a long time, long enough to wish others happiness over myself."

"What if I find happiness in your presence?!" Segoe's façade shattered, her voice trembled, "Where is happiness th-then..?" The lights bloomed above her, and the lab was a mess. Beds were flung against the walls, papers everywhere, steel equipment bent into sickening shapes. The amalgamations cower at the corners of the room, afraid of her fury.

Frisk hid behind me, "I forgot what she can do..."

I turn to Frisk, "Hey, will you go and find the keys, also take the amalgamations with you?"

"Spare yourself the trouble," Segoe spat, venom lacing her words. Black substance pooled at the corners of her mouth and her right eye, "I got them earlier. Don't worry, their color still exists-" she mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. The amalgams lumbered to Frisk's side. She flung the keys in my direction for me to catch.

I caught them and handed them to Frisk, "Please leave us for a moment Frisk."

He hesitantly obeyed, wary of the tense air between the two void spawn. Snowdrake's mom, Endogamy, and Lemon bread trailing behind.

After Frisk had left I turned back to Segoe "I understand that, but even you will forget me, even if I don't pay the price... I am already fading."

Segoe turned statue, her grey form turned still, but her eyes burned, "How could I forget..?" Her hand rested over where her-whoever's-soul was.

"Haven't you noticed?" I gestured at my cloak, it was barley there, I was getting close to the end of my power, "I have been using up my magic at a large rate already."

Segoe's irises swapped for rhombuses, "Can't you replenish it..? I-It can't... _Y-You_ can't!"

"It would take to long to replenish it, though I have enough," I sat down on one of the beds.

Segoe sighed, closing her eyes. Her shoulders trembled, knuckles pale from clenching her fist. She didn't want to cry again.

"I owe you so much...You saved this world, you understand how it feels to be different-not belonging to any universe, and...a-and...You helped me loose _s-so many_ shades of grey. If th-there's _any way_ I can h-help...don't hide it f-from m-me! Please!"

"Hide what? That I am dying? I am only hiding it from Frisk and the other monsters, though I think Sans knows," I pat the bed I was sitting on, "Come here will you?"

She obeys, sitting a safe distance from me, "He knows _something_ is wrong, but not the truth."

"Heh, he is always the most perceptive, how did you find out?" I was a bit curious.

"About Sans' knowledge? Eh, I live with one of them! I could tell by the way he was standing-sorta leaned back, feet facing different directions, and dim pinpricks. Plus, his speech was a little more...quiet," her gaze fell distant, occasionally her eyes changed shape. She was thinking about something.

"I meant about me dying, it isn't very common thing. So how did you learn about it?"

Segoe was snapped from her thoughts, "Oh." She looked a little uncomfortable as she pulled a thick book from her bag, "One of the Gaster Followers found this. Th-This page was bookmarked," she opened to a page labeled "Fracture." Great portions of the book were monotone from her touch.

"Heh, Gaster and his experiments with the nature of the Void..." I smiled sadly, "I should have known they would find that book."

"Yeah.." she rubbed the back of her neck self consciously.

I hugged her, "I know the pain of being left out yes, but you have a family now, and you are happy with them."

"..left out? What do you mean?" she was confused, "Where did that come from?" She tried to wriggle out of the hug, ashamed of the stains left on my form.

"To be the outcast, and I know my fate and I will not run from it," I hugged her harder, "You may have once been that person, the one that people feared and hated, but now you are loved okay?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes, I felt them hot and sticky on my shoulder, "I want you to know th-that..Y-You'll...I-I-I'll never..." she returned the hug with everything she had, "I can't forget you!" She couldn't cover the pain that echoed in that last sentence.

"But you will, not at first soon all of this will seem like a dream and then, like all dreams it will fade."

At that moment, a choked sob echoed from outside the doorway. With red, puffy eyes, wet cheeks, and a quivering lip, Frisk appeared. His milky, brown eyes were covered by a thin film of grief, "I-I-Is it t-true..? Tell m-me it isn't, p-p-please!"

"So, you were listening, I should have known," I close my eyes for a moment, "Yes, I wont be around much longer, I have just enough to keep my promi-"

Frisk cut her off, bowling into her and sobbing into her shoulder. Segoe jumped back just in time to avoid the blue-clad child, she didn't want to interfere any longer.

"It would have been the same result, even if I had returned, I would be a complete stranger to you."

"I don't care!" he bawled into my shoulder as I rubbed circles on his back, "Please, Sis, don't leave! You can't die! You can't..! You can't die..."

My eyes darken, "Are you asking me to break a promise? Especially one to those two?"

"I did not know about this in advance," Segoe spoke up, "This is you and Gaster's decision now, I don't want to be your.." she searched for the right word, " **murderer**."

"I wasn't talking about you and Gaster."

"Ah," her eyes flashed, "So you can help the Dreemurr siblings?"

"That is the last thing I have left, other than making sure the pacifist ending happens." There is no emotion in my voice, it is almost as if I am just talking about the weather.

Segoe frowned. Frisk sobbed. I stared. The silence was choking.

"So are you still going to try and talk me out of it?"

"No use," Segoe sighed, eyes tired, "You're more stubborn than I am." Frisk was still in too much pain to speak.

"Heh, I'll take that as a complement," I stood up and started to carry Frisk towards the elevator, "You coming?"

"I'll trail behind," she got to her feet, "I haven't made contact with this world's inhabitants since... y'know. Plus, I've already been trying Sans' nerves, so I don't need him hating me more than her already does." She snapped her fingers, ink magic splashed over her features, then made a puddle where her feet should be. All that remained of her was two lights where her eyes would be. "Practically invisible, huh?" They could see her outline as she moved due to the rivulets of air that formed around her.

"That is a neat trick," I look down at Frisk as we make our way to the elevator, "Don't worry about me, alright? You have a race to set free."

Frisk nodded, eyes sparkling with determination, even though his face was still red from crying.

"Good luck, you two..."


	18. Final Battle, and Loose Ends

**Final Battle, and Loose Ends**

(Aurora's POV)

I set Frisk down after we entered the elevator. He was determined to save them, but he now knew. "Hey Frisk, don't tell them, alright? Only you and Segoe know, and I would rather it stay that way."

"Alright, but I am not happy about it."

"Did you talk to Alphys, down here?" Frisk just nods in answer to my question, "That is good, everything is set." At my words he looks sad before perking up.

"Let's go!" I smiled as he said that. As we started up the elevator back to the Lab, we got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Chara... are you there? It's been a long time, hasn't it? But you've done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. Chara... See you soon." as soon as the phone call ended the elevator started to flash red and shake as we where lifted past the lab and up to the capitol. When we walked out of the elevator vines grew around the entrance blocking us from entering.

"You don't even know how true your words are Asriel," I said as we continued walking. We encountered no resistance to our walk, there was nothing to do, nothing to say. We walked all the way to the room with the barrier, Asgore was waiting for us there, just before we entered I asked, "Are you ready, child of the human race?" the seriousness in my voice stopped Frisk.

"I'm ready," He was determined, that was for sure.

"I meant for what comes after, are you ready to lead the monsters into the light of day?"

"I am," With those two words he looked me in my eyes, "I promise to make it worth it, and not to Reset."

I gave a gentle smile "As long as you do, that would make me happy." After that we walked into the room. We met Asgore once more, and once more he explained everything. Once more the fight started, but this time.

"Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye," before he could pull out his trident to smash the mercy button, a fireball appeared, he looked at in confusion before it hit him, sending him flying. It was funny to see, familiar footfalls came running up to us. Toriel, mother, had arrived.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth..." She was looking for me, and while Asgore was recovering I let her see me through a crack in my magic. She smiled brighter at seeing me. "Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian. At first, I thought that I would let you make your journey alone. But I couldn't stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous... and ultimately it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore. However...I realized... I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let them leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So for now let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is, he deserves Mercy, too.

By this point Asgore had recovered from his ex-wife's attack his face was full of hope and pain. "Tori... you came back...!"

She gave him a glare only a wife and a mother can, "Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind, you could have gone through the barrier after getting ONE Soul, taken Six Souls from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair. because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes."

Asgore has a look of pain in his eyes "...Tori...You're right...I am a miserable creature...but do you think we could at least be friends again?"

She sighed at that. "No, Asgore" before she could go on we heard a person come running, Undyne had come.

"Ngahhhhhh! ASGORE! Human! Nobody fight each other. Everyone is going to make friends, or else I'll... I'll..." Undyne yelled out as she came into the room, much to the Shock of Asgore and Troiel, but Toriel soon smiled at her words. Undyne trailed of as she loked at Troiel.

"Hello. I am Toriel. Are you the Human's friend? It is nice to meet you." Toriel was smiling kindly at her.

"Uh, Yeah...? Undyne replied with a goofy smile on her face. "Nice to meet you!" she then ran over to Asgore. "Hey Asgore, is that your ex?" he nodded. "Jeez. That's rough, buddy." After she said that another person appeared, this time it was Alphys.

"H-hey! Nobody hurt each other!..." she looked around seeing everyone.

"Oh, are you another friend?" Toriel seemed happy to meet them. "I am Troiel. Hello!"

"uh, h-h-hi!" she was nervous after her out burst. "There's two of them?" she asked in a whisper, she ran over to Undyne, for obvious reasons.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...!" a familiar loud voice calls out as Papyrus appeared next. "THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

"Hello!" Mom was having a fun time greeting everyone.

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!" he looked at Frisk and attempted to whisper "PSST, HEY HUMAN... DID ASGORE SHAVE, AND... CLONE HIMSELF?" he said as he looked between Asgore and Troiel.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sans had finally arrived. After that I tuned out what was going on, I was preparing myself for what was about to happen. As it does, everything comes to an end.

"... LET'S JUST SAY, A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME."

"A tiny flower?" Alphys's voice was full of fear and shock. And with that a giant vine went past and grabbed everyone there, except for me and Frisk, Flowey had arrived. I sat there as the monsters protected Frisk's soul from Flowey even though they where held in Flowey's grasp. I noticed twin flashes in the corner-she was watching intently. I felt sorry for them, both Flowey and everyone else, but I know that this will be the last, they will have the happy ending that they deserve, even Flowey. They all gave a few words when they helped save Frisk, they were touching to listen to.

"You are all IDIOTS!" Flowey called as he absorbed every monster's soul with a brilliant white flash of light, when it faded, it was only me, Frisk and Goat boy, Asriel. "Finally... I was so tired of being a flower." he turned around and looked at Frisk. "Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend." With another flash of light Asriel went from boy to adult, looking a lot like his father, only a bit more terrifying. The words **ASRIEL DREEMURR** appeared in the air below him. The Fight had begun, and like always I began to sing.

Hopes and Dreams (Undertale the musical)

I revealed my self from the start, using my magic I sped up Frisk, letting him dodge everything easier, I dodged him with practiced ease. He went through his lines like normal, he actually ignored me completely, I wasn't important, only 'Chara' had his attention. When the attack came, the one that acted like a black hole I rooted my self to the spot as Frisk held on to me. The fight carried on, Frisk saved everyone, then called out Asriel's name, awakening his feelings again, after that he unleashed a huge blast of power bringing Frisk's Hp down to 0.000,000,000,1/20, Asriel then gives up, not wanting to fight anymore. Frisk then Spared him, the fight was over. Asriel talked with Frisk, as he was doing so I held the two bottles containing the souls in my hand. "Hey Frisk, come and meet us at the beginning alright? Also Gaster is waiting in his room, I have already saved him." Frisk gave me a sad look as Asriel broke the Barrier and released the souls back to the monsters. With another flash of light Frisk was gone, and me and Asriel where sitting on the flowers at the very start of Frisk's journey.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with Frisk?" He was so sad, he truly regretted his actions.

"I am here to complete a promise I made to Chara, and through her, you." I showed him the two bottles, I had been slowly repairing them using my magic, that is why my magic was so depleted, Souls weren't meant to be fixed like this, after they shattered, that was supposed to be it no coming back, not including Resets. It would have been easy if I rewound time that far back, but I had to simply do it on two souls, not the world. the amount of power and control it took... it was exhausting.

"I won't take another's soul!" Anger was in his voice seeing the souls.

I laughed "Relax your highness, these Souls didn't come from anyone else but you and Chara, you see I collected the shards of your Souls and I have been repairing them." at my words his eyes widened in shock. "Hey Chara, come on out please!"

Asriel looked around and started to cry as Chara's ghostly body formed in front of me. "I am here." they looked down, then into my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You were listening in on us weren't you?" Chara nodded while Asriel looked confused. "I will do it, after all I keep my promises." I then walked over to where Chara was buried and placed my hand on the ground above it. "Here I go."

"What are yo-" a rumble interrupted Asriel as the ground around Chara's grave began to rise to the surface. Soon the Coffin was uncovered, I lifted it up and placed it on the ground. I turned to look at Chara.

"Want to see your skeleton?" there was humor in my voice, Asriel gasped.

"No thanks, unless that is what I need to do?" was Chara's response.

"Nope, I was just wondering." I turned to the coffin and rested my hand on it, as I did a purple glow surrounded it. The coffin soon looked just like it did the day it was put into the ground, I opened it up to show Chara lying there. "Now Chara if you would?" I placed the bottle holding her soul on her body.

"Alright, but don't scream Asy." Chara said as she flew into her body, as she did her soul was brought back into her body, leaving the bottle empty. "I am still dying right?" as she said that she sat up, in her actually body, Asriel looked a bit freaked out.

"Yeah, now come stand over with Asriel, and Asriel, catch!" I threw his soul to him, as he caught it the soul entered his body. Chara complied with my command and sat next to Asriel.

"What next?" was her question.

"Now I need you two to hold on to this." I handed them the Artifact that I stole earlier. "As you do, please concentrate on your memories, the path you took, both the good and the bad. The artifact will be able to anchor your minds as I change the fate of your bodies."

"Alright, come on Asy, we can do this. For Mom and Dad!"

"For Mom and Dad!" Asriel echoed as they gripped the artifact together, as they did it began to glow a little bit.

I sighed as a purple mist surrounded me, I was going to need my full power, I couldn't hold back myself any more. any spell I had was canceled as I grew older, from my seeming child self I turned into an adult. In my new form I stood five feet nine inches. Also I had some of my dragon features, my pupils had gone vertical, I had scales growing on the skin of my arms and legs, I also had wings growing on my back. My dress had grown to fit my new body, becoming a bit more elegant, also it now had a Dragon roaring at the sky imprinted on the front in purple against the field of black. "It is time for me to begin." As I said that the ground that the children sat on suddenly became a clock face. I put my hands together, and my eyes flared up, one dark, one purple. The clock began to tick counterclockwise, gaining speed as it did. I winced in pain as the cracks began to grow, they soon covered my entire body as I brought the children to just before Chara died. "How are you two feeling."

They looked at each other "We feel amazing, than-" at that Asriel had turned and saw what I looked like. "What happened to you?"

"She is paying the price for meddling with reality, we aren't supposed to be saved." Was Chara's sad reply. I simply nodded, I reached out with my magic grabbed the children's personal timelines, I made it so that their lives carried on from that point, and that they wouldn't be doomed to repeat the same mistake.

"There we are, you are now back among the living once more." I said, I released my magic and then stood there with my eyes closed, I could barely stand, the cracks where slowly consuming my body. I took a deep breath and channeled my magic once more, this time I reached into the timeline and made a seal that would activate the moment that the monsters would stand on the cliff overlooking the surface... stopping anyone from Resting to a prior point. I heard feet running in my direction as I finished, I turned in that direction slowly. I saw Segoe, Gaster, Frisk, and Sans... they were coming to see me, or maybe to stop me but in the end they were to late, the deed had been done, now to wait for the end.

* * *

(Segoe's POV)

I won't let my emotions beat me. I can't. I won't. I wo- There goes the first tear. It cut through the magic that enveloped me in a state of invisibility. A sliver of silver was all that was me, then it grew, and I was visible. I can't control my magic in such a state. Don't cry. Stop it. Stop it... No. She would want me to cry.

The golden flowers beneath me turned grey. The ashen tone blossomed around me, surrounding, choking...monochrome. I hate it! I hate it! **I hate grey!** She would've told me that color meant nothing...She would've told me it was beautiful.

My mouth was dry. I couldn't speak, couldn't think...and eventually, I couldn't feel. I feel...hollow. Monochrome even! What a filthy cliche. I clench and unclench my fists, the grey building around me. I hate it! It's beautiful! It's grey! It's wonderful! Stop!

A small voice from with in the fragments of her magic sung a small tune, trying to comfort her.

" **Segoe** , are y **ou** **alri** ght..?" Gaster rests a hand on my shoulder, his voice was a scratchy conglomerate of English and Wingdings. It rouses me from those repetitive thoughts.

"Fine," my voice is more scratchy than his, and I realize why. That disgusting liquid is building at the back of my throat, hate.

Unconvinced, he sits beside me. I realize with a brief wash of happiness, that he is restored.

"I've seen you like this before, it is unhealthy. Your magic is fluctuating, you are... very upse-"

"Who wouldn't be?!" I spat, choking on the bile that burned my tracheae.

I look up, eyes burning La Paloma and Lavender, just in time to watch her shatter. The Void Dragon had fallen. All that was left can only be described as wreckage.

Aurora looked at all of us and said with tears slowly falling "I know it hurts for now but the pain will fade, just like me from your minds." the cracks begin to glow a bright purple before she shattered. It was like looking at a beautiful stain glass window breaking, bits of color went every where. Each shard containing a piece of her, Aurora the Void Dragon. A dull thunk was heard, on the ground where she once stood was now a snow globe. both the shards and that snow globe faded from reality.

Tears, black and grey, pooled at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill. The hate bubbled at the corners of my mouth. Gaster was almost afraid, this was not Segoe anymore...This is who I was before-nobody. Grey flowers bloomed where the earth was bare, not unlike the first day...The first day I met her.

It was so hopeless. So, so hopeless.

"There is still some hope," the voice was Aurora's faint but recognizable.

There was a tug at my soul, aching, and I coughed up a mouthful of hatred. I heard her! I-I..! I'm crying again. I finger at the snow globe around my neck, fussing over it in my shaky grasp. "Say something again! Anything!" I beg. Gaster looks uneasy.

"You can here me? Then it worked..." there was relief in her voice.

"Aurora! Aurora!" I laugh, "Y-You're okay! You're..! Dead..?" my elation is replaced with confusion.

"I am, and I am not..." there was a bitter chuckle, "How do you kill a thing that doesn't exist."

I babble incoherent relief, crying, and reaching needily at a lingering shard. The snow globe cupped in one hand, the chip in my other. My voice is some terrible mix of English, Wingding, and gibberish. I fumble for some king of word, one to express my relief before the Ex-Royal Scientist and the Dreemurr siblings. All I can hear is, "Thank you!"

It seems as though the others cannot hear her, I must seem... delusional, shocked, in denial? Something of the sort, but I am overjoyed. Perfectly overjoyed.

The shard seemed to resonate with the snow globe, and Aurora's voice came from it "Find me."

Segoe's voice cracked with a grief stricken laugh, "How do I find something that doesn't exist..?"

* * *

 **Here we are. The "End."**

 **Hmm...**

 **...**

 **...or is it?**

 **We aren't sad, no, but I don't think we're happy either. It's a feeling of...apprehension?**

 **Thank you for everything.**

 **...**

 **I'm not ready to leave...heh.**

 **No matter how I feel...**

 **Our adventures may not end for some time yet, but this story will.**

 **Without further adieu...**

 **"The End"**


End file.
